Herederos de una venganza
by emiliaaa-cullen
Summary: La sangre y el amor son dos lazos casi irrompibles, pero la venganza puede separar hasta las personas mas cercanas. Después de muchos tiempo los dos amantes se volvieron a reencontrar pero tendrán que luchar contra el destino para poder estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Diclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la base de la historia.

* * *

><p>Blood +: Herederos de una venganza.<p>

Cap. 1

La joven muchacha de cabello negro miraba proecupada al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, era hermoso, no lo podía negar, su largo cabello negro atado en una cinta, sus profundos y serios ojos grises. Se sentía muy extraña, no lo conocía, pero al mirarlo sentía que habían pasado todo una vida juntos.

Debía ser acausa de todo lo que le habían contado, ella era un ser que necesitaba de sangre para sobrevivir, que vivía eternamente, y era el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de matar a otros como ella, los chiropteros.

Era todo tan anomalo, un día era una simple chica que vivia en Japon con su padre y sus hermanos y ahora era la clave para salvar al mundo de los de su propia raza, por eso mismo había perdido a su padre, la gente que creaba mas chiropteros había dejado escapar uno y este había atacado a su padre y este luego se empezo a transformar en uno, frente a sus propios ojos y además ella lo tuvo que ayudar morir para que muriera como su padre y bo como un moustro sediento de sangre.

Nunca podría sacarce de la cabeza las últimas palabras de su padre: "vive hoy por el bien de mañana". "acepta tu pasado" "nunca dejes de sonreir"

Una furtiba lagrima escapo de sus ojos, pero su caballero la seco antes de que terminara de recorrer su mejilla.

- No te preocupes todo estara bien. -Le dijó pausadamente, miró levemente a su alrededor y se preguntó que podría estar bien, sus hermanos, lo único que le quedaban corrian peligro de terminar como su padre, se encontraban en un enorme barco rumbo hacia algún lugar al que sin poder elegir tendría que ir. Ella no solo era la única oportunidad de salvar el mundo, era la única que podía salvar a sus seres queridos y haria lo que fuera para lograrlo.

* * *

><p>El insistente sonido de un monitor contaba las pulsaciones de una joven acostada en una cama de hospital, mientras que un hombre de extraño uniforme amarillo colocaba algo en un suero de un liquido rojo y expeso.<p>

Un hombre de exentrica apariencia y cabellos rubios mirbaba detras de un cristal hacia donde la joven reposaba, otro hombre se acerco, este a diferencia del anterior vestia normalmente de un elegante traje blanco y cabello oscuro.

-Todo parecer ir muy bien con el R1, hay que esperar que despierte...- Espero que el otro hombre hablara, pero este ni se inmuto ante las palabras que acababa de pronuciar. -Este ratón es muy extraño, es diferente a los otros. -esta vez el otro sujeto, giró la cabeza bruscamente mirandolo con enojo.

-Argiano -expecto furioso. -Es la ultima vez que llama de esta manera a esta mujer. -corrió la vista y volvió a mirar hacia la cama donde la joven dormia. El hombre de unifome había terminado su labor y se había retirado. El hombre rubio se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Pero señor!, ¡¿Qué hace? -gritó Van Argiano expantado ante la idea de entrar donde se realizaban los experimentos sin la debida protección. El otro hombre lo miró eseptico y termino de entrar al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Van resoplo resignado, todos esos hombres que lo habían contratado eran tan extraños como aquel, que miraba a la chica con adoración. Solo el dueño de la farmaceutica San flesh era o parecia ser normal, aunque, ¿quien podía ser normal en ese mundo?, se preguntó.

Dentro del cuarto el hombre de cabello rubió miraba con adoración y tristesa a la joven que dormia en la incomoda cama de hospita, no podía creer que su hermano hiciera algo semejante, había echo mucas cosas crueles pero esto, sobre pasaba los limites. Tampoco podía creer que Solomon permitiera esto, ella no era cualquier mujer, ella era muy expecial, tanto como su reina.

-Ryana -susurro levemente, los ojos de la muchacha se entre abrieron levemente. Había despertado los pitidos de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a la joven sonaban sin cesar.

La joven abrió los ojos confundida una voz familiar la llamaba, no reconocía el nombre que estaban utilizando pero sabía que era a ella a quien llamaban. Al abrir los ojos se encontro aun mas confundida se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía, era todo demaciado blanco y perfectamente ordenado, con un exagerado olor a limpió. ¿donde estaba?, queria hablar pero no podía, no recordaba como hacerlo. Un molesto sonido sonaba a la par de los latidos de su corazón, estaba muy asustada, no recordaba nada y ese lugar le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Ryana -volvio a pronunciar la voz de un hombre, guiro la vista y se encontro con un hombre de cabello rucio y ojos celestes al que no conocía, o eso creía. Se levanto bruscamente y con un solo manotaso se saco todo el cablerio que estaba engnchado a su cuerpo, bajo la vista y vió que llevaba puesto un camisolin verde musgo, parecía como si fuera en un hospital, pero sin saber como sabía que ella no estaba enferma y eso no era un hospital. -¿como te encuentras? -pregunto amablemente el hombre que la miraba con cariño.

-Bien -pronunció con dificultad. -¿don-donde estoy? -dijo con temor de conocer la respuestas

-Haaa que pena -dijo el hombre en un alarido -No recuerdas nada -ella lo miró extraña, como sabía que ella no recordaba nada, ¿debía reconocer el lugar? -mmm, tranquila, debe ser porque aceleramos tu despertar, con que descances un poco creo que va a bastar. - las palabras de ese sujeto la confundian cada vez mas, ¿despertar de que?, tenía centenares de preguntas que acerle pero decidió obedecerlo, asintió y se volvió a recostar. aunque sentía que había dormido años se sentía agota. - Dentro de unas horas mandera a alguien para que te busque y te lleve arriba -volvió a asentir sin ni siquiera en pensar lo que ese hombre le decia. no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decia.

El hombre le beso la frente y se marcho por una estrecha puerta que se encontraba alfinal del cuarto.

Cerro los ojos para descansar pero no pudó concibir el sueño, miles de imagenes venían a su mente, estaría recordando como el extraño sujeto había dicho.

Eso era estaba empezando a recordar quien y que era, la sed la empezaba a invadir el extraño liquido rojo que corria por una fina manjera desde un suero colgando a su brazo se le apetecio mucho, saco la aguja que hacia entrar el liquido a su cuerpo, antes dirigirlo a su boca, pudo observar como el lugar donde antes estaba el suero cicratizo en segundos.

Van miraba interesado la situación, su jefe le habia dicho que cuando creyera que ella estaba listo la llevara arriba. La mujer se arranco sutilmente el suero con sangre y empezo a tomar el liquido, aparentemente el experimento había resultado.

Lo siguiente que vió lo sorprendió la chica voltió para mirarlo con una siniestra sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver unos ensendidos ojos verdes con una mirada fria y penetrante. Al terminar de beber el liquido se lamió sensualmente el labio por donde había caido una fina gota de sangre, se sentía como una preza de casa atraida por ella que era el cazador, lo mejor sería llevarla arribay que sus jefes decidieran.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y entró. Ahora los brillantes ojos habían desaparecido, ahora solo eran unos ojos verdes comunes como los de cualquier humano.

-Ven, es hora- dijo profesionalmente, ella lo miró y asintió.

-Crees que tengas algo para que me ponga -dijo con su suave voz. Luego recordo que su jefe habia dejado una bolsa, de seguro era ropa para la niña.

-Creo que si -murmuro y salió de la habitación para buscar la ropa, ella miraba impaciente en su dirección. Al poco tiempo, Van volvió con una bolsa de donde un pedazo de tela negra se asomaba por la parte superior -te dejare para que te cambies. -dijo volviendo hacia la puerta luego de entregarle la bolsa.

-No lo creo respondió ella, por esa "espejo" se puede ver muy bien hacia adentro, mejor dime donde hay un baño o algo así. - Argiano la miró sorprendida, no se parecia a ningun otro experimento.

-Por haya -dijo señalando otra puerta fuera de la habitación, la joven se acerco y entro, el baño era pequeño, solo tenía un sanitario y una bacha para lavarce las manos y sobre esta un pequeño espejo, se vistio tranquilamente, a descubrir el vestido negro de tirantes ten hermosos como los zapatos del mismo color sonrio, él recordaba que ella solo vestía de ese color, aunque ya había pasado muchos años seguia de luto por la muerte de su padre. Pero todavía sentía la perdida de aquel a flor de piel, si bien no er amuy unida a su padre, lo adoraba y al recordar la situación en que encontro su hogar aquella vez la dejo impactada, y mas adelante entersarce quien había echo semejante acto le dolia mas, no podía creer que toda su vida se hubiese transformado de esa manera, ella era feliz en inglaterra, se acercaba el cumpleaño de su padre y conoceria a su hermana menor, de la que tanto le habí hablado su padre, pero cuando ese dia llego lo que menos fue, es feliz.

-Estoy lista -le dijo, el hombre de gafas de tenía enfrente la miró de arriba abajo saboriandoce ante la fijura de aquella mujer.

-Deacuerdo vamos -la guió hasta una escalera y la hizó subir, luego caminarón por un largo pasillo decorado con algunas pinturas, al llegar a un enorme salón con pisos de madera la llevo hacia otro pasillo, hasta que llegarón a la puerta que daba al enorme patió trasero. -Señor -dijo llamando a un hombre rubio de traje blanco que se encontraba parado al final de la escalera, este se voltio lentamente con su comú sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando vió a la joven parada junto a Argiano, la sonrisa se esfumo, subió su mirada lentamente por el cuerpo de la chica, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, ¿que hacia ella ahí? -Me dijeron que la trajera ante usted.

-¿Quien? -preguntó secamente, comezó a acercarce lentamente por la escalera hasta quedar frente a frente con la joven. Ella por su parte miraba sorprendida al joven, era bastante obstinado, pero muy hermoso, pero eso no era lo raro, sentía que lo conocía, pero no sabía quien era ese hombre.

-Su hermano -respondió despreocupado Van mientras sacaba un caramelo de su bolsillo.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte -el hombre asintió, dio media vuelta y entro a la casa. Luego de que se hubiese ido ambos jovenes se miraron a los ojos por una decima de segundos antes de que corrieran la vista avergonzados.

-Soy Ryana -dijo dulcemente estirando la mano para saludarlo, el correspondió el saludo a la vez que le sonreia

-Soy Solomon -se encontraba furioso, la precencia de Ryana lo incomodaba, además ella no sabía quien era él. Se volvieron a mirar y luego miraron sus manos unidas, Solomon sin pensarlo acerco la mano de ella a su boca y la beso, ambos sintieron el extraño cosquilleo ante ese contacto. Habia extrañano por casi 30 años ese rose. Siempre había amado besar esa piel.

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.<p>

Espero Reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Saya paseaba pensativa por los jardines de la escuela a la que debia asistir para buscar alguna pista sobre los chiropteros, desde esa tarde que no podía dejar de pensar en las imagenes que vinieron a su cabeza cuando vió las fotografias de la guerra de Vietnam, en el museo de guerra de Vietnam. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho el fantasma.

Miró al cielo y se percato que faltaba poco para el amanecer, comenzo a caminar hacia el edificio para ir a su cuarto, tendría que llamar a David para contarle lo que había descubirto en el sotano junto a Haji, pensaba, le pediría ayuda a su nueva amiga.

Entro sigilosamente al cuarto y se dirigio a su cama y se acosto, cerro los ojos para intentar dormir y en poco menos de un minuto quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>La joven ojiverde miraba la habitacion que le habían designado fasinada, era enorme y elegante, muy ordenada y perfectamente decorada. La enorme cama de madera a juego con el resto de los muebles se encontraba en el centro de la habitacion , a la derecha se encontraba el enorme placar, junto a la puerta de entrada, en la pared del fondo habia un enorme ventanal que daba a la parte tracera de la casa. Frente a la cama una elegante cómoda con un espejo se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño. Se acerco y se tiró sobre el blanco acolchado que cubría la cama, mirando el techo pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, le pareció muy extraño no recordar nada al despertar ya que la priemera vez que durmio hace treinta años cuando desperto recordaba todo, pero esta vez en un principio no recordaba nada. Es mas todavía faltaban cosas por saber, lo sentía. Un claro ejemplo era Solomon, no sabía quien era, peroal mirarlo tenía la sensación de que lo conocía, pero no podía recordar quien era.<p>

Se levanto de golpe de la cama recordando que Solomon le había dicho que le dejaria un celular sobre la comoda, no tenía ni ídea que era pero sentía curiocidad.

Se acercó lentamente mientras se miraba en el espejo, tendria que hacer algo con su cabello, pensaba, era largo, lasio y negro, pero no tenía forma, siempre lo había usado así, quizas era forma de cambiar, luego miró la ropa que llevaba puesta y sonrió con sus carnosos y rosados labios, él recordaba que ella solo vestia ese color,de seguro pensaba que era una tonta, después de tantos años seguía de luto por a muerte de su padre. Nunca habían sido muy unidos pero ella lo adoraba, era tan feliz cada vez que el la visitaba. Su vida había sido un tanto triste, su padre la envió a Inglaterra siendo muy pequeña, quería que una de sus hijas tubiera una exelenta educación, nunca había entendido eso, ellos tenía mucho dinero, ¿Por qué solo una de ellas había recibido la educación que ella recibió?

En su casa en Londres su institutriz le enseño a leer, escribir, bailar, cantar, dibujar, modales y lo que mas le agradeció fue que le enseño a tocar el violin. Por otra parte su padre pidió que le enseñaran esgrima, según él era algo que necesitaria, recordaba que cuando cumplió los 16 su padre la visitó y llegó con un violin nuevo y un hermoso sable, ese año le conto lo que ella era, dijo que mi hermana no lo sabía y que cuando la conociera no debía decir nada, le conto lo poco que sabía de su especie, pero a ella le basto, no se enojo con su padre por lo que hizó, es mas le agredecio que hubiese confiado en ella y le dijera la verdad de todo, o eso era lo que pensaba ella.

El día del cumpleaños de su padre se sentía muy feliz porque al fin conoceria a su hermana, su padre le había dicho que quizas se quedara a vivir con ellos y eso la alegro aun mas. Juntó a su fiel amigo Cia, abordaron el barco que los llevaria hacia francia, cuando llegaron a su casa lo que menos sintió fue felicidad, algo malo había pasado, alguien o algo había matado a todos. Busco desesperada a su hermana por el lugar pero no la encontro. Desde ese momento decidió buscar al causante, cuando se entero quien había echo semejate cosa decidió no actuar e irce, pero algo la hizó quedarce, pero no podía recordar que, no vengo la muerte de su padre, pero no se fue donde estaba el asecino, al cumplir los 60 años, pero teniendo siempre la apariencia de una joven de 17, fue la primera vez que durmió, antes de que eso pasara quiso saber sobre su hermana y se entero que ya dormia.

Tomó en sus manos el pequeño aparato que estaba sobre la comoda, lo miro extrañada, hace treinta años, esas cosas no existian se sento en el banco frente a la cómoda y empezo a investigarlo, tratando de descubrir como se utilizaba, cansada de luchar con el artefacto, se dispuso a dejarlo donde lo había encontrado cuando vió en la parte superior de la pantalla la fecha de ese día. No lo podía creer, se levanto bruscamente y salió de cuarto casi corriendo, comenzo a caminar por un pasillo sin saber realmente donde ir, se detubon frente a una puerta donde sintió que alguien hablaba. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y entro sin esperar a ser invitada. Los dos hombres la miraban extrañada.

-¿Alguno de los dos me puede decir porque estoy despierta 5 años antes de lo que correspondía? - dijo un poco exaltada, estaba enojada por lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¿Ryana eres tu? -pregunto uno de los hombres que llevaba puesto un kimono azul y su largo cabellos negro atado en una media cola.

-Si Karl, soy yo -respondió en un suspiro. Solomon la miraba fijamente, al parecer había recordado, pero porque no tenía ninguna razón ante su persona. -¿Pueden responderme? -volvió a hablar sosteniendole la mirada a Solomon.

-Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que estarias aca, y mucho menos que despertarias antes -dijo un poco molesto Solomon.

-Fue él -afirmó, amobos hombres asinteron, sabían sobre quien hablaba. Ryana estaba furiosa, quien se creía para hacerle eso. Una duda apareció de repente en la cabeza de la joven. ¿cómo lo había echo?. Decidió callarce y no preguntar.

-Señores -llamó la voz de Van detras del humbral de la puerta. -Hay un señor que insiste en ver a Ryana. Solomon y Karl se miraron confundidos ¿Quien podía saber que ella estaba ahí?

-Cia -gritó efucivamente Ryana mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Van la miraba irce sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? -dijo furioso Solomon, sabía perfectamente quien era y no le agradaba la idea de que estubiera ahí.

-Cia -dijo Ryana al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa y quedar frente a frente con un jovenr rubio de ojos celeste que la miraba con adoración. Él le sonrió con ternura y ella si pensarlo salto a sus brazos. -Me alegro que estas aquí -dijo con palpabe felicidad. El joven correspondió el abrazo con ternura. De la nada ella lo solto para mirarlo al rostro. -Cia necesito hacerte una pregunta. - Él la miró y asintió. -¿Sabes porque estoy despierta ahora?

-No lo se Ryana -dijó con serteza. Ella lo miró con desilusión.

-Lastima. -dijo restandole importancia -Ven vamos adentro le dire a Solomon que te prepare un cuarto. -habló mientras lo tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él, al escuchar eso se detubó bruscamente. Ella se voltió y lo miró. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Él esta aquí? -parecía molesto, pensaba Ryana, pero, ¿Por qué le molestaría la precencia de Solomon? se pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué tiene que este aquí? -preguntó ella des preocupadamente. Cia se percato al instante lo que sucedia la conocía demaciado.

-No lo recuerdas -afirmó, era obvio, pensaba él, ella sabría porque a él no le agrada estar cerca.

- ¿tendría? -preguntó molesta, ella sabía que si, pero le molestaba tener que aceptar que no recordaba todo.

-Eso depende de ti -dijo en voz baja.

-De acuerdo. -expetó confundida por la reacción de su caballero. -Podrías ayudarme a recordar... pero primero entremos. -ordeno severamente.

-Ryana por favor, te ayudare, pero no bajo el mismo techo que él -Cia siempre había sido muy respetuoso y obediente ante Ryana, pero esta vez era distinto, no podía estar cerca de Solomon, lo odiaba.

-Dios, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? -exclamó exasperada.

-Mucho -respondió secamente -Ryana, se que te tengo que obedecer, pero no puedó -ella abrió la boca para responderle pero la cerró cuando él volvió a hablar. -No soporto estar cerca de él, ya lo...- iba a terminar de hablar pero fue interrumpido.

-Tranquilo -dijo una voz ya conocida para Ryana -Yo tampoco me alegro de verte -Ella se dió vuelta para ver al dueño de aquella voz y como cada vez que lo veía se quedó sin aire. Esta vez no llevaba su acostumbrada sonrisa que lo hacia lucir sexy e inocente, esta vez una tensa linea adornaba su rostro, parecía enojado. -Ryana, asle caso a tu caballero, por primera vez en muco tiempo concuerdo con él, nosotros no podemos estar bajó el mismo techo -Era definitivo, pensó, había cosas que no recordaba y otras de las que nunca se enteró.

-Solomon -susurro Ryana, se acerco lentamente e hizó lo que mejor le funcionaba en estas situaciones, formo con sus hermosos labios un puchero y miró con tristeza al rubio joven que la miraba fijamente. -Por favor, deja que se quede, haslo por mi -levanto la vista lentamente y la planto en los ojos del aludido. Solomon se sentía extraño, eso siempre había funcionado con él, es mas creía que cualquier persona sucumbiria ante esa mujer actuando como una niña. suspiró pesadamente y la miró, siempre había sido tan hermosa.

-Esta bien, como quieras -dijo en tono cansado tratando de disimular. -ella hizó una sonrisa picara y beso la mejilla de Solomon.

-Gracias, vamos Cia, sin quejas -ordeno antes de que pudiera responder algo. Solomon se quedo parado en el mismo lugar mientras ambos pasaban a su lado; trato de evitar la mirada de Ryana, pero a Cia lo miró con una mueca de despreció. Una vez adentro Ryana caminaba por la casa como si la conociera d etoda la vida. -mmm creo que estos cuartos estan basios -dijo mas para si que para su acompañante - ¿Vez? No es tan malo.

-Como dijas -dijo de la mejor manera posible, sabía que se refería a Solomon.

-Aquí, en esta no duerme nadie hace tiempo -dijo muy segura mientras abría la puerta de uno de los cuartos. Él entró sin objetar, Ryana había sido así, se le ocurrian cosas sin sentido y lo mejor era no llevarle la contra, nadie podía ganarle en una discución, ni en una pelea. -Acomodate, mas tarde vamos a hablar. Él solamente asintió, ella se dió media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontro con el señor Argiano, como siempre este se encontraba comiendo caramelos.

-Hola Ryana, ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta mañana a la noche? -parecía que la conocía de toda la vida, pensó ella, siempre había amado las fiesta lo mejor que pudo hacer fue haberle dicho que habría una fiesta.

-Si, amo las fiesta, espero que a Solomon no le moleste que valla con Cia, no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal. -Van la miraba curioso, esa chica era rara.

-No lo creo. -ella lo miró pensativa.

-¿Conoce a Solomon hace mucho tiempo?

-En realidad, no mucho, pero, ¿que quieres saber? -tan obvia era, se preguntó a si misma.

-Solo quiero saber algo de él, se que lo conosco, pero no se quien es. ¿Me entiende? -pensó un poco lo que la chic acababa de decir y asintió.

-De acuerdo te contare sobre él.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les guste.<p>

La historia pasa dentro de lo que sucede en el anime, los que lo vieron se daran cuenta.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Ryana y Cia.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Una fiesta, pensaba, tendría que asistir a una para poder hayar mas pistas del fantasma. Cuando llamó a David para contarle lo que había encontrado en el sotano de la catedral él le contó que él mismo iria a ivestigar en la fiesta que serìa en la noche del día siguiente. No pensaba asistir pero ahora se veía obligada.

La noche había llegado, Ryana se había sentido extraña el resto del día, después de hablar de Solomon con Argiano intentó hablar con Cia, pero este finjia dormir, era obvio que no queria hablar con ella, él no necesitaba dormir.

Después de eso fue a su cuarto, en el camino se cruzó con Solomon, quizas podria hablar con él, pensaba la muchacha.

-Solomon -lo llamó, él detubó su caminar, pero no se dió vuelta. -¿Podemos hablar? -él se quedo en silencio, decidió esperar a escuchar lo que ella queria decir antes de hablar. -¿Podrias mirarme? -Dijó un poco molesta, lentamente él se dió vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-¿De qué quiere hablar? -dijo con decinteres.

-Primero quiero pedirte perdon por lo de hoy. -él levanto una ceja en señal de que no entndía a que se refería. -Ya sabes, por lo de Cia. -dijó un poco avergonzada, el joven solo asintió. -No debí hacer eso, es tu casa, perdon.

-Esta bien -fue lo único que respondió. Recordo ese momento levemente y pensaba en que no podía enfadarce con esa mujer, menos por aver echo lo que hizó. -¿Por qué no me recuedas? - pensó en voz alta, pero cuando se percató ya era tarde, ella lo había escuchado.

-Es lo mismo que yo me preguntó. -dijo mirandolo a los ojos. -Se que te conosco, pero no te recuerdó, creó que fue a causa de que me despertarón antes. -Él la miró con tristesa y asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

-Ya recordaras todo -susurro.

-Es que recuerdo todo, menos a tí. -dijó con pena, notaba que a él le dolia que ella no lo recordara y eso también le dolía a ella. -Perdon -él negó con la cabeza. Un incomodo silenció se formo, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas y a la vez en lo mismo. -¿te moletaría que valla a la fiesta mañana? -él levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Claro que no, se que te encantan las fiestas. -ella sonrió feliz, sin saber porque.

-¿Y qué valla con Cia? -la sonrisa del rostro de Solomon desapareció mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Es ineviitable -dijo frustrado. -Disculpa tengo cosas que hacer -dijó mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba su camino.

La joven llegó a su cuarto y se puso un camisón que encontro guardado en el closed, era obvio que su gran amigo había sido el culpable. Ya queria verlo, pero de seguro no apareceria hasta que su reina no despertara.

Estubó largo rato dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormir sin poder lograrlo, era obvio lo que necesitaba, se levanto lentamente y salió sigilosamente de su cuarto y camino de la misma manera hasta al cuarto de su caballero.

Al entrar él estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro, al sentirla levanto la vista y sonrió.

-Ya estaba extrañando esto -dijó él. Ella se acosto en la cama del joven perfectamente tendida, él se acercó y comezó a acriciar el obscuro cabello de la joven. Ryana sonreía, desde que se conocian, cada vez que no podía dormir cruzaba toda la casa en la que vivian para poder ir a buscar a su incondisional amigo, solo él podía tranqulizarla de esa manera.

-Te quiero mucho -dijo la jovene en un susurro antes de quedar profundamente dormida, a él por su parte amaba tranquilizarla para que pudiera dormir para poder mirarla mientras dormia, se veía tan hermosa y tranquila, pero la ultima vez que desperto otro hacia su trabajo, por eso lo odiaba.

-Te amo -susurro mientras le besaba la frente.

El sol le dió de lleno en la cara despertandola, se desperezó y se sentó en la cama, barrió el cuarto con la vista buscando a su caballero. Derepente la puerta del baño se abrió y vió a su caballero salir de alli, este vestia unicamente sus pantalones. Ryana se sonrojo levemente y bajo la vista pra evitar mirarlo. El ojiverde rió sonoramente, ante la reacción de su reina.

-Lo olvide -dijo de la nada la muchacha mientras que el joven se ponía una remera. -Tengo que consegirte un traje para esta noche. -él levanto una ceja, -Es que hoy hay una fiesta y no tienes que ponerte. -el muchacho iba a responder pero ella lo cayo hablando primero. -Si, es necesarió que vengas -suspiro pesadamente, odiaba las fiestas. Ella se levanto de la cama y corrió al cuarto de la única persona que podría tener un traje que le entrara a su caballero.

Llego al cuarto y toco la puerta, nadie respondió, al parecer no estaba, entró al cuarto de todas maneras, de seguro tedria miles de trajes no se daria cuenta si le sacaba uno, solo por una noche. La habitación era tan grande como la de ella y estaba distribuida de una manera similar, se acerco al escritorio donde vió que había algunos cuadros con fotos. había cuatro. En uno se podía ver a Karl y a él con una dama con el rostro cubierto, de seguro era Diva, pensó; la otra era de él, Amshel, Karl y Nethan; y las imagenes de las otras dos fotos la dejaron sorprendida, en una estaba ella montando un caballo y en la otra estaba ella con Solomon abrazados, ella era alquien importante en la vida de Solomon, y de seguro él era alguien importante en la vida de ella.

Derepente la puerta del baño se abrió y Ryana de un saltó se dió vuelta, cuando vió a Solomos salir del baño solo en una toalla se quedo sin aire, era perfecto, pensó.

-Necesitas algo? -Pregunto victorioso ante la reaccion de la joven.

-eeemmmm -ella abria y cerraba la boca pero nada salía de sus labios. La melodiosa risa del joven invadio el cuarto.

-cierra la boca que me vas a inundar la casa. -Ryana se sonrojo furiosamente ante él comentarió, él se acerco peligrosamente a ella, la habá encerrado no tenía hacia donde salir.

-Es que solo queria ver si podrias prestarle un traje a Cia -dijo entrecortadamente, él se acerco mas a ella, en este momento no le molestaba que lo ubiese nombrado. Ryana estaba cada vez mas roja, y para él se veía tan hermosa de esa manera, bajo un poco la vista y se percato del corto camison que llevaba puesto ,en ese momento deceo tirarla en la cama y hacerla suya. Era perfecta.

-Claro -dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa que hacia que Ryana se pusiera aun mas colorada, pasó cerca de ella y tomo un traje del placar. -Creo que este le puede ir - y en ese momento de la nada miles de recuerdo calleron como un balde de agua sobre Ryana, muchos se parecian a esta situación, ellos dos solos en un cuarto, felices de estar juntos, pero había una que se parecia mas a este momento y era del día en que había tomado a fotogriafía de ambos juntos. Su noche de bodas, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, como podía haber olvidado a Solomon, él era su esposo, el amor de su vida, de seguro él la odiaba ahora, como podía olvidarce de él. Además le había pedido que dejara que Cia se quedara en su casa, ellos eran hermanos, y desde que ella recordaba se llevaban muy mal.

Además había dormido en la cama de otro hombre y eso estaba mal, se sentia muy mal por lo que había echo, se sentía mala persona.

Levanto la vista del traje negro que tenía en sus manos, era el traje que había usada para su casamiento, fue la únic vez desde que fue transformado que uso otro color que no fuese blanco y fue la primera vez despues de la muerte de su padre que ella no vistio de negro. En la noche de bodas ella, se habia puesto un camison muy simiar a ese y tenía como en este momento el traje de su marido para colgarlo, él la miraba desde la cama, con una deboción y un amor que pondria incomodo a cualquiera, pero a ella no, porque ella sabía que miraba de la misma manera a aquel Hombre.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, se preguntó ¿Qué sentiria él?. Habían pasado casi casi 30 años separados, quizas él ya no la amara y por eso no se molesto porque ella no lo recordara. A lo mejor estaba con otra mujer.

Lo miró fijamente y cada vez lo amaba mas, era perfecto y ella como una tonta se olvidaba de él. Solomon la miró y sonrió, la joven que tenía enfrente lo miraba con adoración, era como si estubiera enamorada de él, pero eso no era verdad, es decir, si bien ella antes le había dicho que lo amaba, ahora no se acordaba de él, pero desde que desperto, era la primera vez que lo miraba de esa manera.

Derepente vinó un recuerdo a la mente del joven, era bastante similar, sin darce cuenta le habia dado el traje que uso para su casamiento, esa fue la unica vez que no vistio de blanco despues de que Diva lo transformara. Él había querido en mas de una ocación vestir de negro o algún otro color, para representar que el lazó con Diva ya no existia, pero Ryana le dijo que no hiciera eso, que lo mejor era que Diva no supiera. Y él la obedeció.

-Gracias -dijo Ryana cortando los pensamientos del joven. Se acerco a la puerta lentamente, tratando de mantenerce lo mas lejos posible de él. Le diria que lo recordaba en otro momento, en ese instante se sentía mariada por la cantidad de recuerdo que vineiron a su mente.

Por su parte Solomon había decidido darle tiempo para recordar hasta esa misma noche después de la fiesta, no queria deserdiciar el poco tiempo que les quedaba para esta juntos, iba a ser la primera vez que Diva estaría despierta a la misma vez que Ryana y no sabía como reaccionaría ante la noticia de que uno de sus caballeros solo tenía ojos, corazon y mente para una mujer y no era ella, además ella era muy egoista y celosa no soportaria tener que compartirlo con otra persona.

-De nada. -dijo por cortesia, quería pedirle tantas cosas a cambió. Se regaño mentalmente y pensó que esa noche podria tenerla en sus brazos otra vez, pero... ¿si ella ya no sentia nada por él?

Ryana llego a su cuarto y se baño, pensaba en todo lo que vivió en tan solo dos dias. Pensaba en la situación en que se encontraba, además de olvidarce de él desperdicio el tiempo que tenian para estar juntos hasta que su hermana despertace. Decidió que esa noche después de la fiesta si se presentaba la oportunidad le diría, el no podía dejarla de amar, le prometió que siempre lo haría, aunque ella se transforme en un horrible ser estaría junto a ella amandola, porque rompería su promesa justo ahora, quizas él pensaba lo mismo, pero la conocia demaciado bien, de seguro había querido respetarla y dejar que ella recordara sola, eso era.

La tarde pasó veloz y la hora de la fiesta había llegado, casi obligo a Cia ponerce el traje de solomon, le quedaba bien, pero no tan bien como a su original dueño.

Ella se había puesto un vestido que había encontrado en él placar, su querido amigo, habia pensado en todo. Era un vestido hermoso, largo hasta casi el piso, agustado en la cintura y luego los paños de gasa caian, con gracia; la parte superior era agustada y hacia resaltar sus pechos, a juego con el negro vestido unos altos zapatos adornaban sus pies. Para esa ocacion habia decidido cambiarce el corte de pelo, le pidio ayuda a Cia y se hizo un espezo flequillo recto que cubria toda su frente y parte de las cejas.

Entro al gran salón escoltada por Cia que se robaba la mirada de muchas estudiantes, cruzo un grupo de jovencitas y una niña rubia con un elegante vestido celeste la choco, la chica la miró ingredidamente, con la barbilla en alto.

-Mira por donde caminas niña -dijo un poco furiosa, si no ubiese sido porque disimuladamente Cia la tomo de la mano le abría arrancado la cabeza, la niña la seguia mirando con aire de superioridad, todos los jovenes miraban atentos la ecsena. -Permiso -le hablo con brusquedad, mientras la eludia y continuaba su camino. -Gracias por sujetarme, esa niña que se cree. -Cia sonrio levemente y asintio, a nuestras espaldas se sentian muchos mumullos, la mayoría elogiandolos, al final del salon cerca de una puerta pude ver a una joven de cabello negro comiendo animadamente, la reconoció al insatante era Saya, su hermana, nunca la habia visto en persona, pero era tan parecida a ella y a Diva que no le costo reconocerla. Siempre había querido conocer en persona a su hermana, eran muy parecidas, su corto cabellos y sus ojos marrones la diferenciaban.

De repente las puertas del salon se abrieron y su perfecto marido entro, todas la mujeres lo miraban embelezadas, la niña rubia que la había chocado le sonrio coqueta y el se le acerco, pero la esquivo, rió mentalmente eso es por babosa, pensó. De repente se percato de la intencion de Solomon, este invitó a bailar a Saya lo hacia a propocito, se dijo a si misma.

La sacó a bailar, luego de que ella lo pensara por unos segundos, ambos bailaban a la par con gran ancia. Solomon sonreía, la hermosa joven lo miraba directo a la cara y esa situación se le hizó muy similar.

-Si me miras al rostro la gente que pensaras que hay una conección epecial entre nosotros, y que por eso te dejas guiar también. - al escuchar eso la joven corrió la vista bruscamente con un notabe sonrrojo. Solomon miró a un lado y vió a Ryana que lo miraba fijamente, él sabia que ella lo estaba escuchando, derepente ella dejo de mirarlo y comenzo a bailar con Cia, el joven caballero de la chica sonreía triunfal, mientras que ambos se movian por la pista con la gracia de dos cisnes.

¿Por qué había reaccionado hacía porque él bailaba con una joven? ¿Lo habría recordado? Tenía que saberlo, y sabía cual era la manera.

-¿Sabés? -hablo el joven rubio para llamar la atención de la joven con la que bailaba. Ella lo miró atenta. Pero él habla como si no estubiera allí, era como si estubieran dentro del recuerto que tenía en su mente. -Esta situación me recuerda a mi esposa. -La joven lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Estas casado? -El joven rubio rió sonoramente -Es que pareces muy joven -dijo sorprendida.

-Si soy un poco joven, pero es que la amaba tanto. -miró a la dirección donde estaba Ryana y vió que ella se ponía tensa, eso queria decir una sola cosa.

-¿Pero porque amaba? -dijo la pelinegra al notar la aclaracio del chico con él que bailaba.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. -hablo sin prestar atención a la pregunta de la joven -Era una fiesta como esta, ella había asistido con mi hermano, y estaba un poco avergonzada, nunca había ido a una fiesta de esa magnitud y cuando la ví no lo dude y la saque a bailar, al principio se negó, pero termino aceptando y desde ese momento no me pude alegar de ella, pero por desgracia ella se fue, por muchos años. -el joven termino su monologo y miró a la joven, se encontraba pensatiba, había entendido a la perfección de lo que hablaba ese joven, aparentemente ella se había muerto, y la extrañaba tanto como ella a su padre. También noto que amaba demaciado a aquella mujer.

-Solomon -susurro levemente Ryana de la otra punta del salon, queria corre hasta él y abrazarlo, pero aquella mujer era su hermana, y si Haji le había hablado de ella la reconoceria, vió como Argiano se acerco a Solomon y se lo llevaba apurado, cuando decidió seguirlo escucho que alguien llamaba a su hermana, entonces Solomon se dió vuelta bruscamente y se quedo obsevando a Saya, él no se había percatado que era ella.

Van tiro de él y lo llevo hacia fuera, juntó a Cia, Ryana lo siguió velozmente, al llegar al patio de la escuela ambos quedaron frente a frente mirandoce a los ojos, los dos sabían perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro, cuando Solomon estubo a punto de hablar Ryana cayo desmayada entre sus brazos. él miró enojado a su hermano.

-¿Cuando fue la última vez que tomo sangre? -Cia bajo la cabeza, se sentía extraño, ella había tomado la sangre del despertar y esa misma tarde él mismo le había dado. -Responde -dijo furioso.

-Hoy -dijo secamente.

Solomon la tomo en brazos y comenzo a caminar hacia el auto que los llevaria de regreso a la mansión, Ryana abrió levemente los ojos y miró a la persona que llevaba en brazos, primero penso que era su caballero, pero luego recordo ese calor tan expecial.

-Solomon -Susurro levemente. Se acomodo en los brazos de quel hombre extrañaba el calor que despedia su cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Saya salió del salon corriendo, tras la sombria imagen del fantasma, él había ido hacia el sotano de la catedral donde momentos antes David se dirigió.

Seguida por su caballero entro al sotano hasta quedar frente a frente con el fantasma, desenfundo su espada y pelió con él. De mientras el conteiner en el que creia que Diva se encontraba era trasladado por un camión. No mucho después el fantasma escapó. David les informo que irian a un lugar donde probablemente encontrarian a Diva.

Al salir de la catedral Saya se encontró con su nueva amiga, le dió una gran pena que no pudiese estar mas junto a esa joven, era muy buena, pero tenía que resolver todo. Entraron en un auto que los condujo a hasta un rio que los llevaria hasta el lugar donde Diva estaría.

El joven la miró con ternura a la muchacha que tenía en susu brazos mientras la depocitaba en el asiento tracero del auto.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto mientras entraba al auto y se centaba en el asiento del conductor.

-Si no se que me pasó. Estaba bien y de un momento a otro sentí que todo se volvía negro. -él la miraba preocupado.

-¿As tomado sangre últimamente? -la interrogó mirandola a traves del espejo retrovisor. Ella asintió y miró su caballero que se sento a su lado.

-Si, hoy a la tarde. -dijo afirmando lo que había dicho su caballero. Solomon asintió preocupado, ¿Qué le podría estar pasando? -No se que pudo haber pasado.

Al llegar a la casa cada uno fue por su lado, Ryana fue a su cuarto rapidamente y cuando Cia quizo compañarla ella le pidió que la dejara sola. Entro a su cuarto y se quito los zapatos, y lentamente se acercó a la venta, al asomarce pudó ver que Solomon hablaba con Arguiano.

-Confió en ti, además tengo cosas que hacer -dijo Solomon mientras levantaba a vista hacia la ventana del cuarto de Ryana, Van siguió la mirada del joven para luego asentir en señal de comprención.

Solomon entro a la casa, para luego dirigirce al cuarto de Ryana.

Al entra la vió aun enfundada en su elegante vestido negro, descalsa apoyada contra el marco de la venta. Se acerco lentamente hasta ella, y sin poder contenerce la abrazo, Ryana dió un repingo en el lugar provocado por la sorpresa de tener los brazos de aquel hombre enrollados a su cintura.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo guirando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar al rostro a Solomon. Él la miró con tristeza, y luego la soltó, se sentía un tonto, el pensaba que ella lo había recordado, pero no era así.

-Lo siento -dijo tristemente dándose la vuelta para irce.

-Solomon -lo llamó con vergüenza, el joven se voltió lentamente para poder mirarla, ella estaba parada mirandolo y vió tristesa en los ojos de aquella mujer. -¿Podrías quedarte con migo esta noche? . -El la miro sorprendidó. Se acercó hasta ella y la beso, la beso como si fuera la última vez. En un principio ella se sorprendió, pero al instante correspondió el tierno beso que su esposo le estaba dando. Ambos se separaron para respirar pero dejaron sus frnte unidas.

-Te extrañe -dijo él.

-Yo también. -Respondió notablemente feliz. - Siento no averte recordado, nose que sucedió. -El la miró sorprendido, ella si lo recordaba

-No importa, lo importante es que me recuerdas ahora y que te amo. -dijo mirandola con gran ternura y amor. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dió un corto beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo. -Solomon volvió a besar a Ryana, el beso empezo lento y tierno como el anterior pero este fue cambiando, se fue transformando en un beso apacionado lleno de deseo. Sin dejar de besarla lentamente la guió a la cama, la recosto suavemente y él de se recosto de la misma manera sobre ella. Con pasiencia bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido y se lo quitó dejando a la joven solo en ropa interior. Un notable sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de Ryana. Solomon la miró con dulzura y sonrió.

-Amo que te sonrojes -al decir esto las mejillas de la joven se enrojecieron mas. -No te averguenzes eres demaciado hermosa para hacerlo. -Al terminar de decir eso le dió un suave beso en una de sus rojas mejillas. -Además no es la primera vez que te veo de esta manera. -Al escuchar eso, la cara de la muchacha se volvió totalmente roja. Solomon rió con fuerza. Era verdad, pensó ella, se conocian hace casi cien años y secenta de ellos estubieron casados. Él quería jugar sucio, ella le mostaria que también podía.

-Es injusto -dijo mientras formaba un puchero con sus labios.

- ¿Qué es injusto amo? -dijo él comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-Que tu tengas tanta ropa y yo tan poca. -Solomon dejo de besarla para mirarla a la cara, ella rodio la cintura del joven con una de sus piernas y de un tiron la acerco a su cuerpo produciendo un rose entre los sexos de ambos, un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios del joven, mientras ella sonreia victoriosa. Ryana comenzó a besar los labios de Solomon con palpable deseo, luego comenzo a desender por el cuello del joven, al toparce con una suave tela blanca hizo que se alejara un poco para poder sacarle el saco del traje. Una vez fuera la prenda lo tomó por la corbata y lo volvió a acercar a ella, lo beso apacionadamente mientras le desetaba la corbata, luego bajó por su mandibula y continuó por su cuello, cuando se topó otra vez con una tela blanca no lo alejó, prosigió el camino de besos mientras le desprendía la camisa lentamente. Una vez que desabotono la camisa deslizo suavemente sus manos por los hombros y brazos del joven, arrastrnando con sus carisias la camisa, el joven la miró a los ojos y sin poder contenerse la beso, para él, ella era la mujer mas perfecta del mundo y se lo haría sentir.

La beso y acarició por cada milímetro de su cuerpo, ella por su parte hizó lo mismo, ambos se amaron con deseo, pasión y amor, los dos sintieron que esa vez era expecial, además de ser la primera vez que estaban juntos desde que Ryana había despertado, sabían que sería una de las ultimas.

Ryana se recosto en el hombro de Solomon amobos se miraban profundamente a los ojos, no debía ser normal amar tanto a alguien, pensaban ambos.

Cada uno estaba metidos en sus pensamientos y dudas. Pero Ryana debía saber que pensaba él respecto a lo que ella pensaba.

-¿como crees que raccione mi hermana cuando se entere? -Solomon la miró interesado, él también tenía miedo de como reaccione Diva, tenía miedo, él era su caballero y le correspondía obedecerla, además ella siempre había sido bastante infantil, era obvio que le molestaria tener que compartirlo con su hermana, ella tendría que ser la única mujer en la vida de aquel hombre pero no lo era, y Ryana si.

-No lo se. -Mintió, no la queria preocupar, él sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, había vivido junto a Diva mucho tiempo, la conocía, pero le quería hacer creer que para él todo estaría bien. -¿Piensas decirle la verdad?

-No pero algún día se va a enterar... Las mentiras tienen patas cortas Solomon. -él la beso en los labios. Ella no tenía porque enterarce pensaba la joven, habian vivido mas de veinte años casados frente a su hermana y nunca se percato, porque lo haría ahora, pero presentía que todo cambiaria. Sentía que esa sería una de las últimas veces que estaría en los brazos del hombre que la estaba abrazando.

-Duerme princesa -le ordeno mientras la atraía mas contra si. -Yo cuidare tu sueño.

-Te amo -le dijo entre un bostezo.

-Yo también. -dijo él besandole la cabeza, rapidamente ella cayó dormida, él se levanto con cuidado y se vistió. Había llegado la hora. Camino pasivamente por los pasillos de la enorme casa y entro en un cuarto donde uno de sus hermanos se encontraba mirando unas fotos.

-¿La pasaste bien? -preguntó Karl irónicamente, cuando lo tubó a su lado. Solomon solo sonrió. -No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué? - respondió secamente

-Tu sabes. - ambos miraron por la ventana hacia los dos contenedores que se encontraban en el jardin trasero.

-No te preocupes por mi - dijo mientras Karl salía de la habitación.

Solomon se quedo pensando dentro del cuarto, Diva acababa de despertar sentía su canto, pero sabía que tardaría en salir. Tenía miedo, miedo de que la separaran de Ryana, muchas veces había querido fujarce pero ella se lo había negado, siempre había aceptado que él tendria que anteponer a Diva antes que a ella, pero él no quería que eso fuera así, para él ella era la única y ninguna tendria que estar antes que ella.

Salió de la habitación y camino hacía el exterior de la casa, Van miraba expantado dentro del cointener, Diva habia tenído un suculento desayuno.

De repente del interior de la casa comezarona salir unos niños, pero no eran unos niños normales, estos eran como él, eran chiropteros.

Karl, su hermano, guió a los chiropteros a la parte delantera de la casa para luchar contra su enemiga, Saya, quien queria matar a Diva, a la que él debía odiar por eso, pero no podía, era lo mismo que le sucedía con Ryana. Sin darse cuenta miró hacía la ventana de ella y sonrió.

La joven morocha que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente desperto brusacamente, algo había perturbado su sueño, sintió algo que no era normal. Una cara de terror se formo en su cara, escuchaba ese canto que la gente normal no escucharia, su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad, velozmente se levanto de la cama, mientras se acercaba a la venta se envolvia la sabanas a su cuerpo, al asomarce vió a solomon, se veía perturbado y de repente Ryana la sintió, sintió la precencía de Saya, pero había algo mas, eran chiropteros, lo sabía, pero no eran normales, no los sentía como a los demas.

Se coloco él camison que había usado la noche anterior y salió del cuarto, caminó rapidamente hasta fuera de la casa para quedar frente a frente con Solomon.

-¿Qué son esas cosas que estan en la casa? -preguntó un poco enojada, era obvio, eso que ella senta eran chiropteros, pero no como tenían que ser.

-Viste a los delta67 -afirmó Argiano mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué? -pregunto exaltada.

-Son unos experimentos que hicimos, son unos niños a los que le dimos una sangre que no se que hace y se tranformarón en lo que ustedes llaman quirópteros, yo pense que te pasaría lo mismo, como te dimos sangre, pero al parecer no era la misma, aunque te dimos distintos tipos de sangre. -Monologo van con su normal parcimonia mientras abria un caramelo. Ryana miraba expantada a Argiano, ese hombre era un sinico, como podía decir eso tan despreocupadamente, era algo muy cruel lo que había echo, se dió vuelta y miró a Solomon, él lucia despreocupado. Sin pensarlos dos veces golpeó a Solomon en la mejilla.

-¿Comó puedes permitir eso? -dijo llorando. El muchacho la miró expantado, ella estaba enojada, pero también triste, eso le hizo mal, además Van había dicho algo que sin saber rebelaba mas de lo que él pensaba, era obvio a ella también le habían dado sangre de Diva.

Él quizo acercarse para abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso hacia atras. No sabía que decirle, él sabía lo que estaban haciendo, era cruel, si, pero no le interesaba.

-Ve a dormir Ryana -dijo secamente esquivando la pregunta de la joven. El rostro de la muchacha se transformo de un sgundo a otro, de tener una mirada perdida llena de tristesa a una llena de odio y enojo.

-Eres igual a todos ellos -dijó se dió medía vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia dentro de la casa pero un grito la hizo detenerce, era Saya, lo sintió. Volvio a girase y miró severamente a Solomon.

-Espero que tus ratones- comenzo a decirle mientras formaba unas comillas en el aire al decir la última palabra. -No le hagan daño- continuo. -me desilusionaste demaciado.

-Ryana por favor -le rogó -ve a dentro y no salgas por nada. -Tenía miedo de que saliera lastimada, de que Saya perdiera el control como años atras.

-Tu... no estas en condiciones de pedir nada. -murmuro furiosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Cia apareció detras de ella con la espada que hace ya muchos años su padre una vez le había regalado.

-Cia -hablo Solomon, odiaba a ese hombre pero era la única oportunidad. -Saya esta aquí, tienes que llevarte a Ryana. -Al escuchar las palabras de Solomon, a regañadientes obedeció, odiaba que él tubiera razón. La tomo del brazo y la arrastro hacia dentro, ella patalió y grito, pero su caballero no la soltó, una vez que entraron al cuarto y lo cerro con llave la soltó.

-Gracias -dijo con la cabeza gacha. Ella se daba cuenta que se había comportado como una niña, pero le dolía lo que Solomon había echo. -pero... -Cia levanto la miró atentamente. -¿por qué no quería que viera a Saya?

-Ryana, hay algo que no sabes de Saya. -Ahora la que miraba con atención era ella. -Sientate -Ella obedeció y se sentó en la cama. -Hace treinta años cuando aun dormias, hubo una guerra aquí en Vietnam.

-si, sabía eso. -Le aclaró ella.

-De acuerdo. En esa guerra Saya fue obligada a peliar y termino perdiendo el control, matando a todo lo que se moviera y se cruzara en su camino. -Ryana abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que oia, se sentía mal por Saya. Comenzó a llorar con pena y dolor, Cia se acerco a ella y la abrazó, cuando se comenzaron a sentir ruidos afuera él la apreto con fuerza, sintió que alguien gritó con fuerza, llamando a Saya y el silenció reino, lentamente se quedo dormida, sin saber que pasaba afuera, ella se sentía a salvo el los brazos de su caballero en la única persona que ahora podía confiar.

Él como siempre que ella buscaba apoyo en él para poder dormir la miraba envelezado ante la paz que su rostros mostraba, afuera el cielo se estaba callendo, pero al él no le importaba, por que estaban juntos, y por unos momnetos podía mentirce y creer que ella era suya, y lo amaba como el a ella.

Ruidos detras de la puerta hizieron que la joven despertara, buscó a su caballero pero no estaba, sintió que dos personas tenía una conversación, una de las voces sonaba molesta, de seguro Cia discutía con Solomon como siempre, se acerco a la puerta, pero se dió cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando la abrió, los que dicutian no eran Solomon y Cia como ella pensaba, si bien uno de los que estaban allí era Solomon, él otro estaba lejos de parcerce a su caballero.

Él hombre que hablaba miró a Ryana con una sonrisa que provoco que a la joven se le pusiera la piel de gallina, conocía a ese hombre demaciado bien. Alto y de contextura grande, con su cabellos castaños y su mirada fria y perversa.

-Ryana que placer que te hayas unido a nuestra conversación -dijo aquel hombre con su ronca voz. La joven asintió tratando de parecer desinteresa, miró a Solomon, se notaba que estaba mal, él la miró con disculpa en su mirada. -Le comentaba a Solomon que mientras que espera que Diva despierte y siguiera intentando procreear con ella, podía intentarlo con tigo- un nudo se formo en la garganta de la joven no sabía si reía o llorar, no sabía si creerle o no.

-Solomon -él la volvió a mirar con disculpa en los ojos, ese gesto le demostro que ese horrible ser no mentía, pero necesitaba escucharlos de sus labios. -¿Te acostaste con Diva? -sollosó

-Solomon, me sorprende que no le hayas contado, no se supone que ustedes son marido y mujer- Ryana lo miró sorprendida, se suponía que él no sabía eso.

-¿Solomon es verdad si o no? -preguntó severamente la joven.

-Si Ryana es verdad -Decidió decrile la verdad, a medias, de nada serviria mentirle, la verdad solo lastima al principió, de todas maneras, en está situación sería lo mismo, si le decía la verdad o le mentia la perdería de cualquier manera.

Ryana no cabía en su dolor, no lo podía creer, era verdad lo que siempre le había dicho aquel hombre que la miraba con desden, Solomon era él caballero de Diva, su madre y amante. Ella siempre como una tonta creyo cada una de sus mentiras.

No podía ni siquiera mirarlo, le dolía, sentía que su corazón se partía lentamente. Sin decir nada entró a su cuarto y cerro con llave.

-Solomon, no me obliges a hacer lo que no quiero. -dijo el hombre de cabello oscruro. -Eres mi hermano y por eso te cuido, sabes que esta tonta obseció echara a perder todo.

-No tienes ni idea- Respondió secamente el rubio.

-Estas abisado Solomon. -le advirtió.

Ryana lloraba sin para contra la puerta de la habitación sentía que solomon estaba detras de la puerta. Se levanto y la abrió, él la miró con una inmensa tristesa.

-¿Por qué? -fue lo único que ella dijo.

-Me pediste que no se enterara nadie. -se justifico.

-Pero eso no implica que hicieras el amor con Diva.

-Es que como podía negarme Ryana, soy su caballero y ella es mi

-madre y amante -susurro, solomon la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No era lo que hiba a decir. -ella lo miró con sorpresa. -Ella es mi reina y no tengo obción, no tengo excusas, si respetaba tu decición, no tenía manera.

-No puedo enojarme contigo -dijo con tristeza. -Porque mi amor esta por ensima de tan traición.

-No Ryana, no digas eso. -dijo abrazándola - Yo nunca, entiendes nunca hize el amor con Diva, solo me acoste con ela porque no tenia obción. Yo no la amo, nunca lo hize y menos cuando te cruzaste en mi camino otra vez.

-No entiendes, aunque quiera odiarte no puedo, aunque desee echarte y no perdonarte, no puedo. Te necesito como el invierno al frio. Te amo. -Solomon bajo la cabeza y la beso.

-Yo también, lo siento, por todo. -Ryana lo beso suavemente apegandolo a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con él?- preguntó ella, -ahora lo sabé todo.

-Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos quede- le susurro al oido,- lo único que quiero ahora es amarte.

-No quiero despedirme. No quiero que sea nuestra ultima noche. -dijo ella abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Nada nos va a separar, yo voy a estar a tu lado para siempre. Si algo nos separa sera solo momentañamente y como sea lo resolvere. Te lo juro. -Luego de terminar de decir esas palabras, el sello esa promesa con un beso, lentamente la guio a la cama y la amo, no diciéndole adios, sino hasta luego.

* * *

><p>HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO. MAS LES VALE QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.<p>

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

Se sentí confundida, las imagenes que había tenido al ver las fotografías no se iban de su cabeza. Lo único que Haji le había dicho era sobre su forma de utilizar la espada.

Desde que habían abordado al barco Riku se habia mantenido encerrado y alejado, no queria escuchar nada de lo que le decian, pero luego dejó que le explicara todo, y todo mejoro entre ellos. Ahora no se sentía tan sola. No quería perder a su familia.

El barco se diriguía a Rusia, seguirian la pista de un hombre que les daría la información del Delta67, pero presentía que descubriria mas que infomación.

Ryana abrió los ojos lentamente, se desperezó levemente y guiró lentamente para quedar de frente con la persona que tenía a su lado, era perfecto pensaba ella, se veía como un ángel cuando parecía que dormía, los ojos del joven se abrieron y la miraron con dulzura.

-Buenos días princesa. -la saludó, para luego darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Siempre seran buenos si comienzan así -dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, el rostro de él se contrajo levemente tratando de disimular la tristeza que le probocaban esas palabras pero para ella no paso por desapercibido. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, nada. -respondió rapidamente mientras volvía a sonreir.

-No me mientas -reprocho la joven de cabellos negros que lo miraba profundamente. La puerta del cuarto sonó ruidosamente; salvado por la campana, penso ironicamente.

-Solomon - lo llamó una voz conocida para los dos, pero que Ryana no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, ese hombre era insoportable, refunfuñaba la pelinegra en su mente, nunca se había llevado bien, él siempre había estado muy enamorado de Diva y odiaba a Solomon por ser el favorito de su reina; y sin ninguna expliación cuerente la odiaba a ella.

-¿Qué sucede hermano? -preguntó el joven levantandose sobre sus codos. Hermano, le causaba que él llamara así a ese hombre, no se parecían ni en lo mas minimo, Solomon, era de piel blanca, rubio y de ojos claro, mientras aquel que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta era de tez oscura, morocho y de ojos castaños. Lo único que los hacia ser algo parecido a hermanos era tener dentro de sí la sangre de Diva.

-Necesitamos que bajen -Respondió, al terminar de decir eso, sin esperar respuesta se retiró, ella entendió enseguida a quien se refería con ese plurar que utilizó.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron rapidamente. Bajaron juntos las escaleras tomados de la mano. Ryana temblo levemente, tenía un mal precentimiento, él también lo sintió pero sólo apretó la mano de ella en señal de apoyo, diciendole que todo estaría bien.

-Hermano -habló una voz ronca. Solomon miró atentamente al hombre que le habló, se acercó a él quedando cara a cara. -Toma asiento- le dijo pasivamente señalando una silla con una de sus manos. -Las cosas se te estan llendo de las manos -habló luegó de estar un largo minuto mirando a Solomon y a Ryana. -Me obligas a actuar, fuiste advertido. -Se alejó tranquilamente de él y se acercó a una mesa de allí, tomó una pequeña caja, una vez en su mano dicho objeto regreso junto a Solomon. -Ryana es una pena. -Ella lo miró confusa, no entendía a que se refería.

De la pequeña caja saco una expecie de aguja con un liquido algo obscuro, ante que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar él alto hombre había clavado la jeringa en el cuello del joven rubio.

Ryana se tapo la boca para ahogar un grito. Antes de que ella pudiera pestañear tenía al enorme hombre frente a ella.

-Querida Ryana -le habló con su grave voz -Desde hace mucho años que se lo de ustedes y desde ese entonces estube investigando para crear esa formula. -Ryana abrió los ojos como plato, si lo había sabidó antes ¿Por qué recien ahora hacia algo? Se pregunto la joven. -¿Sabes lo que hace esa formula? -La joven solo negó con la cabeza. -Borra la memoria -dijo secamente, en un principió Ryana había quedado en shock, pero cuando reacciono intento atacar a la persona que tenía frente a ella, pero esta fue mas rápida y la golpió. -¿Sabes otra cosa? Me desilucionaste bastante.

Ella lo miraba furiosa, se levantó lentamente, tomandoce el abdomen, el golpe había sido duro, cualquier ser normal habría muerto ante tal golpe.

-Ryanita -hablo con ironia. -Cuando ví que lo que te hicimos no te mato, me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, creí que había creado al ser perfecto. Pero... no fue así. -Se acerco lentamente a Solomon y lo tomó del rostro. -Eres la misma de siempre pero, con algunas modificaciones. -Soltó bruscamente al joven que tenía a mirada perdida, era como si su mente estubiese en blanco, había logrado su cometido. Ryana miró enfadada hacia la dirección donde los dos hombre se encontraban, el estado de Solomon le causaba dolor, se veía tan indefenso y era obvio, lo pondría en su contra.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? -escupió con desden.

-Solo encontre la manera de que la sangre de tus hermanas no te mate. Deberías agradecérmelo. -La ojiverde lo miró sorprendida, eso era imposible. -Dejame explicarte -le dijó respondiendo la pregunta que ella no dijo ¿como lo había echo? -Primero te dimos sangre de tu caballero, para que comenzaras a despertar, y luego haciendo unas mezclas introducimos a tu organismo sangre de tus hermanas.- Ryana abrió los ojos espantada, eso no era posible, ella tendría que haber muerto, si eso fuese verdad. -Fue muy dificil, pero lo logre. -le dijo orgulloso.

-Eres un moustro, no puedes jugar así con la gente. -él rió sinicamente.

-Claro que puedo, yo le doy a los hombres lo que la mayoria nego aceptar, ser mejores. -la mujer no podía creer lo que oía, ese hombre estaba loco. Lo había decididó, dejaría a Solomon allí por un tiempo, solo el tiempo necesario para destruir a ese hombre. -Ryana, aun puedes quedarte con nosotros, lucha por la causa, claro siempre que te mantengas alejada de Solomon. -Ella lo miró eseptica, que era lo que ese hombre tenía en la cabeza, que era lo que le hacia pensar que ella se quedaría con ello, "para luchar por la causa". -Diva se pondra feliz cuando se entere que estas de nuesto lado.

La joven se acerco velozmente al hombre, enfrentandolo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo peliare junto a ustedes? -dijo con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Oh es una pena que decidas ser nuestra enemiga, la de él- dijo mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba el joven. Ryana lo miró con tristeza. Luego levanto la cabeza para mirar directamente a los frios ojos del hombre que estab frente a ella. Se dió media vuelta y camino hasta su cuarto. Rapidamente se cambió poniendose un corto y sensillo vestido negro, en los piez un par de zapatos del mismo color, al salir del cuarto su caballero la esperaba ya listo para marchar.

Salieron de la casa a la par, el joven la miró, esperaba que le dijera el lujar donde irian.

-Donde todo empezó -dijo ella, él asintió en señal de comprención, irian a donde todo había empezado para ella y sus hermanas, sabía que en algún momento se encontraria con ellas en aquel lugar, y para ese momento ella tendría que tener la decición tomada, de que haría, si se dejaría vencer por aquel hombre o se uniría a su hermana para poder destruirlo.

Ella y su caballero llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Vietnam, compraron dos pasajes para el siguiente viaje a Paris.

Durante todo el viaje Ryana pensó en el dolor que sentía cada vez que la imagen de Solomon venía a su cabeza. Tenía además la sensación de que muchas cosas pasarían en Francia, su lugar de origen.

* * *

><p>Hola espero que les este gustando la historia, si es así dejen reviews.<p>

nos leemos. Emiliaa


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

El tren viajaba rapidamente por las vias que hiban de una punta de Rusia a otra, trasaladando a Saya, sus hermanos, a los integrantes del escudo rojo y a Haji. Antes de abordar el tren otra integrante del escudo rojo de unió a ellos, su nombre era Clara.

En el viaje la noche llego rápidamente, unos extraños ruidos hicieron que Saya despertara, a salir de su camarote se percato de que no era la única que los había oido.

Derepente dos chiropteros aparecieron dandole lugar a una batalla, en el proceso de la misma Riku, el hermano menor de Saya cayo del tren para salvarlo, Saya y Haji se tiraron del tren, luego los siguió Clara, quien se había estado comportando de una manera extraña.

Mientras estaba desmayada en la nieve Saya tubó un sueño, que trataba de un recuerdo de ella y su caballero en ese mismo lugar.

Luego de despertar y trasladarce a un hotel para esperar el sieguiente tren Riku enfermo.

Esa misma noche Saya lucho con Clara, que ya no era ella, alguien había ocupado su lugar, esa persona le conto a la joven que ella era un chiroptero, tal como a los que tenía que matar y que todos lo sabían y se lo habían ocultado.

Luego, antes de marcharce, le dijo que tendría que perirle a Haji que la lleve al Zoologico donde todo empezó.

Mientras ambos viajaron a Francia lugar donde se encontraba el zoologico los caballeros de Diva se encontraban todos juntos en Francia esperando que su reina terminara de despertar, James, un hombre alto de piel oscura que había sido un militar, aunque eso había sido hace tiempo el continuaba utilizando el uniforme, Nathan, alto, delgado, cabellos rubios, y exentrica ropa, este era productor de operas, Solomon, rubio, alto, precidente de la farmaceutica Zan flesh y por último Amshel, alto, cabello obscuro y voz ronca, primer caballero de Diva.

Todos tenían una interesante charla que relacionaba a Haji y Saya.

Solomon hablaba como una maquina programada, odiaba a Saya y Ryana por estar en contra de su reina, pero había tenido algunos recuerdos de ellas, a la que mas recordaba era a la primera, rememoraba en su mente aquella vez que bailaron, pero de la segunda no recordaba nada, solo lo que Amshel le habia contado.

Al llegar Saya fue recordando la mayoría de las cosas, que ella había vivido allí, cuando Haji llegó, cuando por culpa de ella su tiempo dejó de correr, cuando todo estaba destruido, todo de Diva aquella mujer que cantaba en una torre alejada de la mansión.

Derepente un hombre rubió apareció ante los ojos de la joven y su caballero, este comenzó a hablarle a la joven sobre Diva, quien era para él su madre y amante, luego le dijo que ella era hermana de aquella mujer, que ella tendría que olvidarce de todas esas peleas, e irce con él para pasar junto la eternidad.

Al escuchar todo eso Haji se enfureció y ataco a aquel hombre, llamadó Solomon.

Cuando los hombres se enredaron en una pelea Saya quedo uno momentos sola.

Por otra parte Ryana observaba todo, cuando vió que saya quedó sola se acerco a ella.

-Saya. -La joven la miró y se sorprendió eran muy parecidas, casi iguales. La ojiverde se acerco a la iterludida hasta quedar frente a frente. -Se que hoy as descubierto muchas cosas pero hay algo mas que debes saber. -La joven de ojos chocolate asintió atemoriza, ya no queria enterarce de mas cosas que la hicieran darce cuenta que la gente en la que ella confiaba le había mentido. -Mi nombre es Ryana, nunca nos conocimos, pero tenemos lazos de sangre que nos unen, somos hermanas, asi como también lo somos de Diva. -Saya abrió los ojos sorprendida. Recordaba que una vez Joel la nombro, pero nunca imagino que ella fuera su hermana. Tampoco, nunca, nadie del escudo rojo la había nombrado.

-¿Por qué? -Ryana la miró en señal de que no la entendía. -¿Por qué nos separaron, por que nunca nos conocimos?

-Saya -dijo con ternura, era tan debil y sensible, pensó. -Fuimos separadas para ser criadas de distintas manera. Y nos ibamos a conocer en el cumpleaños de Joel. Pero cuando llege todo estaba echo un caos.

-Lo recuerdo -Ryana la miró y sin pensarlo la abrazo, Saya se sorprendió ante aquel acto,pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Saya, no estas sola, puedes contar conmigo. Lo que decidas, yo estare a tu lado.

-Gracias -musito levemente. Ryana sonrió levemente y la tomo con fuerza de la mano.

-Buequemos a esos dos. -Saya asintió, no sabía porque, pero le creía, sentía que había unos enormes lazos de sangre que las unía.

Cuando caminaban ambas comenzaron a escuchar el canto de una mujer, un canto que ambas reconocieron, las dos supierón al instante que esa voz era Diva, juntas comenzaron a correr en la dirección de donde el dulce sonido provenía. Estaba en la torre, Saya recordó lo poco que le faltaba recordar, Diva, su hermana, era la mujer que ella sentía cantar cuando vivia en la mansión, la que vivía en aquel lugar, encerrada, ella la había llamado de esa manera, ella la había liberado. Se paró en seco. Ryana la miró sorprendida.

-Esta bien -le dijo -no fue tu culpa. -La misma Diva la había contado toda la historia. Saya miró hacia la torre y retomo su ruta, ambas subieron hasta la parte mas alta de la torre, al abrir la puerta ambos quedaron estupefactas, Diva estaba tomando a sangre de Riku. Saya lanzo un grito de dolor, Diva soltó al niño y las miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que bien que estemos las tres juntas -dijo en su común tono infantil. Saya furiosa intento atacarla pero Ryana no se lo permitió.

Luego junto a ellas llegan Kai y David, este último le dispara a Diva, pero eso no hizo nada. Después de eso la joven reina de ojos azules lanzó a Saya por una pared produciendo que callera fuera de la torre y luego a las alcantarillas del pueblo. A continuación la sigue tomando la situación como un juego.

David miró interesado a la joven de pelo negro que observaba la situación, era igual a Saya, pensó, podria ser quien el pensaba.

-¿Ryana? -Preguntó con curiocidad, la joven giró su cabeza para poder mirar a la persona que la llamaba.

-Tu debes ser David, eres igual a tu abuelo. -Dijo con seriedad.

-No lo puedo creer, nadie cree que realmente existas -La joven lo miró eseptica. -Es que en el diario de Joel solo apareces dos veces, lo que escribió Joel Goldsmish I, tu padre y Joel IV, ese fue quien lucho a la par de mi abuelo, el único David que te conoció.

-Es verdad -habló con seguridad. -esas son las únicas personas del escudo rojo que me conocieron, luego decidí alejarme de todo esto.

-Pero... ¿Por qué volviste entonces? -pregunto con curiosidad. Kai miraba la ecena desde un rinco, mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-Por que me obligaron a hacerlo. -se acerco al borde por donde sus hermanas habían salido y miró hacia un punto en el horizonte y se lanzó al vasio, David miró fijamente el espacio donde antes había estado una de las reinas. Ryana siguió a sus hermanas, escuchaba la risa de Diva que veía esto como un juego. Cuntinúo caminando y llegó a una abitación de la casa.

-Tu debes ser Ryana -dijo una voz detras de unas de las estanterías. La joven reconoció al instante aquella voz. La reconocería en cualquier lugar y en cualquier situación. -Si eres igual a ellas. -La voz se acercó mas a la muchacha pero sin dejar ver al emitor. -Mi hermano me habló de ustedes, no entiendó porque quieres destruir tu propía sangre. -Un joven rubio apareció quedando frente a la pelinegra.

-Es algo que la gente como ustedes nunca van a poder entender. -Dijo severamente. -es más ni siquiera tendrían que intervenir. -Lo miró fijamente, lo amaba tanto que le dolía, no le gustaba tener esa combersación con él. Ese hombre era el único que sabía lo que ella realmente penaba de sus hermanas.

-Yo creo que somos los mas indicados. -dijo apareciendo frente ella de un momento a otro, estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su dulce aroma. -Compartimos lazos de sangre.

-Los lazos de sangre no hacen que la gente se comprenda. -dijo con notable dolor en la voz.

-¿Entonces que? -musitó burlonamente.

-Ya no lo entenderias. Pero hay una cosa que tiene que quedarte claro si tengo que destruir a cualquiera de mi raza por la felicidad de los que quiero nada me lo impedira. -pronunció mirandoló a los ojos. Pensandó mas en Amsel que en cuallquier persona

-No te sera posible -Dijo mientras transformaba su brazo chiroptero. Levanto la espada que formaba su brazo e hizo una envestida contra lo joven. Esta giró hacia un costado para esquivar el ataque. Tomó lo primero que le podría servir de arma.

-No tienes mucha ventaja sobre mi. -habló de manera socarrona. -Sabes que es mas facil que yo te mate, a que vos me mates a mi. -mientras decía eso se cortaba la palma de la mano con un abre cartas que había encontrado en uno de los estantes.

-Di lo que quieras pero o podras tocar a ninguna de tus hermanas -Casi gritó mientras se lanzaba contra ella. Ryana detubó el ataque quedandó cara a cara con el caballero de su hermana. Cuando se miraron fijamente a los ojos, la joven no pudó contener las lagrimas que amenazaban salir. El joven la miró con ternura cuando vió el dolor de los ojos de la joven, no sabía porque pero le dolía su dolor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Solomon había desaparecido.

Se concentro para encontrar a sus hermanas, rapidamente las ubicó, pero no estaban solas, cada uno era acompañada por uno de sus caballero. Salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Diva estaba junto a Solomon y Saya junto Haji, con quien peliaría se debatia, sintía la precencia de su caballero detras de ella y comenzó a camiar lentamente para acercarce a la escena.

Se paró detras de una de sus hermanas, lo había decidido, no sabía porque, pero sintió que era la decición correcta.

-Ryana -dijo Diva con frialdad en la voz. -Es una pena todo lo que te pasó. -Miró de reojo a Solomon y sonrió -Él es mi caballero su obligación es estar junto a mi y obedecer todo lo que dijo.

-Lo se perfectamente -dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -Es una pena que tengas que obligarlo para que eso suceda. -La sonrisa de Diva desapareció y miró con odio a sus hermanas.

-Piensa en lo que te dije Saya -habló Solomon.

-Ya nos encontraremos hermanitas -dijo en su tono infantil, luego de decir eso se marcho.

Los cuatros jovenes se quedaron mirando el lugar donde antes habían estado Diva y Solomon parados. Ryana sonrió con tristeza y miró a Saya. Su hermana había decidido luchar contra Diva por lo que le había echo a aquel niño, entonces ella lucharia a su lado, no porque estubiera en contra de Diva, porque comportia con la opinión de su hermana, peliaría por salvar a la gente que quiere. Diva no era mala pero dejaba que su cruel caballero la utilizara.

Todos volvieron a la torre, Saya decidió salvar a su hermano menor de la única forma que sabía, de la misma manera que salvo a Haji, convirtiendolo en su caballero.

Cuando Riku comenzo a gritar y combulcionarce mientras se transformaba la joven se dejo caer de rodillas al pizo dejando su espalda contra la pared. Ryana se acerco a ella y la abrazo, apoyo su mejilla en su cabeza porvocando que su hermana recostara su cabeza en el hombre de ella.

-Todo va estar bien. -Le dijo con finjida seguridad. Ella no creía en su palabras, pero tenía que hacer que la joven que tenía en sus brazos lo hiciera. -Sonrie hoy por el bien del mañana. -Saya se soprendió al oir esas palabras, las mismas que su padre le había dicho antes de morir. Se sentía cómoda, era como si estubiera en su casa, era obvio que auqella mujer era su hermana.

Luego de que todo pasara trasladaron a Riku a la central del escudo Rojo para controlarlo y para saber como funcionaba la transformación de los chiropteros.

En él barco Ryana y Saya conocieron a Joel VI quien las trato con cariño, si bien se sorprendió cuando Ryana se presento, nunca dejo de tratarla bien. Tubieron una charla en el que todos le daban un informe a Joel sobre lo sucedido en Francia.

Cuando estaba en la cubierta David le dió a Saya un nuevo sable, uno que tenía un enorme cristal rojo, el cual había sido tomado del cuerpo de Jorge.

Mas tarde la tranquilidad reinaba en el barco, Kai miraba entre las sombras a Haji que tocaba el Chelo junto a Ryana que hacia vibrar las delicadas cuerdas de un violin, Saya escuchaba desde una escalera el dulce sonido.

Dentro Julia obserbaba a Riku quien había comenzado a tener cambios, se estaba transformando, salió a cubierta y llamo a todos. Ryana y Haji decidieron quedarce fuera. Ambos sentían la tención que había entre Saya y su hermano mayor, quien se había enterado de todo, lo mejor sería darles tiempo y espacio para que se reconcilien.

-Nunca le hablaste de mi ¿verdad?-hablo Ryana mientras miraba en dirección al mar.

-No, lo siento. -Dijo apenado el caballero de Saya.

-No te preocupes -Suspiro profundamente y se recosto en la barandilla.

-¿Por qué elegiste estar de nuestro bando? -preguntó Haji sin rodeos.

-Por los que quiero, como Saya -Haji la miró curioso pero decidió guardar silenció ella le diria si confiaba en él.

-Ryana -la llamó un hombre a sus espaldas. La aludida se voltió y se quedó mirando al hombre que le habló, era alto, un poco mayor, pero no tanto, tendria alrededor de treinta años, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de un profundo celeste. Joel era realmente un hombre hermoso, se notaba a simple vista. -Queria darte esto- dijo sin esperar respuesta mientas sacaba de su bolsillo un collar con una piedra roja. -No hay alguna piedra que pueda ser especial paara ti, pero queremos que sepas que con esto te hacemos parte de nosotros.

-Gracias -Dijo Ryana acercandoce a Joel, sentía algo extraño, estaba feliz por el detalle que ese hombre había tenido. Joel le coloco el collar rosando suavemente el cuello de la joven al terminar de prenderlo.

Ryana miraba concentrada el soleado cielo frances desde los altos tejados de los edificios de la capital, Paris, conocida como la ciudad del amor.

Cia miraba tristemente a su reina, sabía que era lo que le producía ese estado tan melancolico, ese ciudad traía muchos recuerdos.

-Que valiente es Kai. -hablo Ryana de la nada, Cia la miró con interes. -él es el tipo de gente que se anima a hacer cosas grandes por los que quiere.

-Ryana, los dos sabemos que tu harias lo mismo por Saya. -respondió el joven caballero. -Eres valiente. -la elogió.

-No, no soy valiente. -dijo mirando a la nada. -Yo no podría hacer lo que él hizo. Darle de su sangre a alguien para que la tome sin inmutarce.

-Pero eso ya lo has echo.

-Para mi eso es normal, para el es algo nuevo, además él se animo a hacerlo luego de ver una lucha entre chiropteros. -dijo un poco frustrada, se sentía extraña, lo que Kai había echo por su hermano era muy valiente. Y ella solo podía quedarce mirando de brazos cruzados mirando como sus hermanas intentaban matarce.

-¿Qué opinas de la gentuza? -preguntó el joven interazado en los nuevos seres que conocieron.

-No me extraña que sean cosa de Amshel. -Respondió la oji verde con seguridad.- Cia ve a pasear quiero estar sola. -El joven asintió para luego desaparecer.

Ryana se paró y bajó de tejado con agilidad, comenzó a caminar lentamente por las calles de Paris, sin poder evitar recordar aquel Paris de hace mas de 60 años atras.

Cuando en su falsa felicidad lo conoció. Todavía recordaba ese día como si habría sido ayer.

Flash back

-Hola hija. -saludó un hombre ya bastante grande a su hija.

-Hola Joel. -respondió el saludo la chica mientras le daba un abrazo. - No esperaba tu visita aquí en Inglaterra.

-Es que era una sorpresa. -la joven sonrio con notoria felicidad. -Pero la sorpresa no termina aquí. -ella lo miró expectante. -Iremos a Francia.

-¿Voy a conocer a Saya? -Preguntó la joven exaltada por la felicidad.

-No Ryana, ella esta de viaje. Vamos a ir a buscar a alguien que va a venir a vivir aquí.- la noticia la decepciono un poco, ella queria conocer a su hermana, pero le gustaba la idea de tener un nuevo amigo.

Ambos tomaron el barco que cruzaba el mar que separaba inglaterra y Francia. El viaje duró poco, cuando desembarcaron un elegante automovil negro los esperaba. Ambos subieron a aquel, el conductor condujo hasta una lujosa casa. En la puerta de esta los esperaba un hombre elegante.

Joel se bajo del automovil y se acerco al hombre, lo saludo cordialmente, luego de hablar unos momentos volvio al auto, el hombre abrió la puerta dejando entrar al auto a la casa.

Ryana miraba fascinada el enorme jardin era tan distinto a los de Londres, era todo tan perfectamente estructurado.

-Si quieres puedes esperarme aquí -le dijo Joel. Ella asintió son pensar. Su padre se fue del enorme jardin para entrar a la casa donde una mujer lo esperaba. Ryana se acerco a un rosal de rosas rojas para poder olerlas, a lo lejos ollo el sonido de agua caer, miró para todos lados hasta que encontro la hermosa fuente, comenzó a acercarse rápidamente casi al trote cuando tropezo con una piedra, cayo sobre sus rodillas y manos, ensuciando su vestido blanco y verde. Le dolian las piernas y las manos, sintió un expeso liquido caer por sus rodillas, estaba sangrando, pero ella sabía que esa herida se curaria a gran velocidad.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo una dulce voz masculina desde la espalda de la joven. Ryana se dió vuelta lnstantaneamente para poder ver a la persona que le hablaba. Al terminar de guirar se sentó en el piso, se quedó sin palabras antes el hombre que la miraba. Nunca en toda su vida había visto un hombre tan hermoso como aquel. -Señorita -la llamo el muchacho sacandola de su ensoñiación

-eee? si esto bien. -respondió la joven sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aquel hombre la miró fijamente, no sabía porque pero no podía despegar los ojos de aquella niña, la veía hermosa, era tan perfecta que parecía un ángel. La chica tenía puesto un largo vestido blanco con bordados verdes a juego con sus ojos, al bajar un poco la vista vió que en la parte inferior del vestido a la altura de la rodilla había una mancha de sangre.

El joven se agacho hasta quedar a su altura preocupado, la herida tenía que ser profunda para llegar a manchar la tela de esa manera.

-Estas lastimada, deja que eche un vistaso. -hablo con preocupación, perdida en los ojos del joven asintió sin escuchar lo que este le decía, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos comenzó a levantar levemente el vestido, cuando Ryana sintió el movimiento de la tela se exalto, bajo el vestido de un tiron corriendo las manos del joven.

-No tengo nada, estoy bien-exclamo nerviosa.

-Perdon, fue inrespetuoso de mi parte. -respondió el joven malinterpretando la reacción de la ojiverde como vergüenza.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. -lo tranquilizo mientras le sonreia. El joven se paró, luego estiro la mano para ayudar a Ryana a levantarse, la joven dudosa acepto la ayuda. La sensación del roce de sus manos fue único, nunca habia sentido algo igual,ese cosquillo no solo la sorprendio a ella, él también lo sintió. Cuando se termino de levantar, el joven se miró la mano extrañado, era una sensación nueva para él.

-Oh ya se conocieron -dijo Joel con una enorme sonrisa mirando a ambos jovenes.

-Si nos conocimos Joel, pero no nos presentamos. -respondió el joven tranquilamente, joel estiro aun mas su sonrisa.

-Solomon que desatento. -lo regaño. -Hija, él es Solomon Goldmish, Solomon ella es mi hermosa hija Ryana. -El joven la miró con una sonrisa picara, tomó su mano y depocito un beso en el dorso de la misma.

-Un verdadero gusto. -Ryana sentía que no podía respirar, asintió levemente en señal de respuesta.

-¡Pero niña! ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa? -preguntó Joel sorprendido.

-Me caí -dijo inocentemente.

-¡Dios!, ¡corazón!, ¿Estas bien? -ella asintió con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa. -Bueno hay una persona mas que quiero que conoscas. -Desde la casa se acerco un alto chico de cabellos rubios, de faciones similares al joven con el que estuvo hablando, Solomon. -Ryana, el es Cia.

Él joven se acerco a Ryana para tomarla de la mano y darle un suave beso, espero por aquella sensación que el beso de Solomon le había producido pero no llegó, no sintió ese cosquilleo y ese emoción que le hacia querer reir como tonta. Para no parecer inrespetuosa le regaló al joven una enorme sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita, su padre me ah hablado mucho de usted. -habló educadamente Cia. -pero debó decir, espero no se ofenda, no hizó justicia al decir que era bella. -Un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la pelinegra.

-Gracias -dijo con una sonrisa. -Es una lastima que mi padre no me haya hablado antes de usted, ni de usted. -mensiono mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Solomon que tenía una mueca de disgusto. La sonrisa de Ryana desapareció al ver el gesto del joven.

-Ryana. -la llamó Joel. Ella desvió la mirada y la fijo en su padre. -¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendriamos a Francia para buscar a alguien que volveria contigo a Londres? -La joven asintió comprendiendo la situación, Cia sería aqulla persona, era una laastima que no fuera Solomon, pensó. Si bien Cia era muy parecido a Solomon, rubio, ojos claros, alto y muy lindos, el segundo tenía algo que hacia que ella se quedara sin aire. -Cia ira a vivir a Inglaterra con vos. -Ryana le dió la mejor sonrisa que pudó, la noticia la deciluciono bastante, pero también era bueno tener un amigo.

-Que bien hermano. -dijó Solomon felicitando a su Cia, Ryana lo miró fijamente, no le sorprendió que fueran hermanos, pues se parecian mucho, pero el tono acido y sarcastico que utilizo la dejo muda.

Fin Flash Back.

Desde ese día nunca dejo de pensar en Solomon. Ni ahora cuando la concideraba su enemiga y la odiaba por estar en contra de Diva, por estar enamorandoce de Saya, nunca dejaría de pensar en él, nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Le dolía, no podía negarlo, el echo del que el hombre que amaba la odiace y se enamorace de su hermana era terrible, le había mencionado eso a Cia, pero él creía que su reina exageraba, pero ella lo vió en sus ojos, cuando en el Zoológico queria llevar a Saya con él.

Se sentía sola, desde el momento en que se entero de lo que Amshel le había echo se dió cuenta que ya no era igual a nadie era la única que tenía esa sangre, siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, desde que tenía memoria supo que ella era distinta a los demas, con Cia, se sentia bien, él la queria tal como era, luego lo transformo y por mas que tunieran la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, sentía que él estaba con ella porque era lo que ser caballero le obligaba a hacer. Después cuando encontro a Solomon se sentía en casa, pero él nunca podía ser para ella sola, él era el caballero de Diva y correspodía que la antepuciera a ella.

-Niña deja de martirizarte -dijó una voz a sus espaldas. Reconoció la voz al instante y le dió felicidad. -si no peleas por él no lo vas a recuperar. Aunque parece un robotito programado.

-Nathan. -dijó en finjido tono de enfado.

-No me vas a venir a dar un abrazo y un enorme beso en mejilla, hace 25 años que no nos vemos y vos me decis Nathan.- el hombre de exentricas ropas hablo en su normal tono poco masculino. Ryana no lo dudo ni un segundo y corrió hacia él hombre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. -Hay parece la escena de una pelicula.

-Eres un tonto. -respondió ella al comentario del caballero de su hermana.

-Pero me adoras. -ella levanto una seja en señal de burla. él finjió un puchero.

-Claro que si! -Exclamó.

-¡Pero que hermoso vestido! -chillo mientras hacia que diera una vuelta sobre si misma. -Aunque sería mas lindo en un color rojo. -hablo frunciendo los labios.

-Yo no usó colores y lo sabes. Ah y gracias por la ropa que me dejaste en Vietnam. -Respondió ella velozmente.

-De nada niña. Igual creo que ya tendrias que usar un poco los colores, te quedarian tan lindos, el verde es la moda, irian a juego con tus ojos. Ella le regalo una sonrisa, pero el gesto no llego a sus ojos. -¿Que tal si te invitó algo de desayunar? ¿sigues comiendo como humana? -interrogó.

-¿Hace falta que preguntes? Sabes donde llevarme. -dijó mientras se colgaba del brazo del hombre.

-¿Y tu sexy caballero, cuñado donde esta?-Preguntó casualmente.

-Por ahi le dí el día libre. -Bromeó.

El día pasó rápidamente para Ryana, habló con Nathan, fueron de comopras e hicieron cosas de amigos sin hablar de cosas incomodas, como su hermana Diva y sus caballeros.

Al llegar la noche Nathan se fue, Ryana caminaba por la calle para encontrar a su caballero, cuando sintió la precencía de Diva, corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba, la vió, iba en un auto con Amshel. Vió pasar a Kai que corria tras una chica, esta llevaba puesta una tunica negra, parecia un integrante de la gentuza, detras de ellos pasó Saya, quizó correrla pero Cia la detubó.

Ryana y Cia fuerón al departamento donde se alojaban. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente como humanos, sin ni siquiera hablar, cuando estaban por llegar un grito de mujer los exaltó, ambos se miraron y comenzarón a correr a velocidad sobre natural. Al llegar la imagen los dejo sorprendidos, Saya miraba extrañada a un hombre que no le dejaba de hablar y Kai estaba siendo regañado por una chica de pelo castaño, parecía como si fuera su novia.

Ambos se alejaron lentamente para no ser descubiertos, por las dudas, pensaban los dos.

Luego de un rató los cuatro que encontraron abajo hablando entraron, una larga charla se produció entre los dos que habían llegado y la gente del escudo rojo.

Mao era la novia de Kai en Japon y el hombre era un periodista que investigaba una historia sobre el acecinato del profesor de la escuela a la que asistia Saya en Cosa, japon, eso lo llevo a descubrir los chiropteros que había fotografiado su padre en vientnam y desde allí seguía a Saya y al escudo rojo en buscade respuestas.

Derepente la gentuza entró al departamento para atacar a Saya y llebarce su sangre, Kai incistia en que no los mataramos, argumentando que ellos eran buenos, que si hablabamos todo se solucionaria, pero Saya queria luchar una pelea comenzó a producirce, Haji, Cia, Saya y Ryana comenzaron a luchar, pero algo hizó que laojiverde se detubiera, los latidos de alguien comenzaron a latir cada vez mas despació, se dió vuelta para mirar dentro de la casa, en el piso yasia un integrante de la gentuza, pudó disitngir que era una mujer, Kai se acerco al cuerpo gritando el nombre de aquel ser. Irene. Era un hermoso nombre.

El resto de los integrantes se acercaron al cuerpo de su amiga empujando bruscamente a Kai. El corazón de Irene latia cada vez mas lento, las palabras que esta dijo los conmovio a todos, tenía razón, si al morir no somos recordados por nadie, nuestra vida abra sido en vano, respitió en su mente Ryana.

Al fin Kai convnció a Saya que le diera su sangre a a mujer, se acerco lentamente al cuerpo y virtió sangre en su boca; la emoción los invadió a todos, las espinas comenzaron a desaparecer, Irene le sonrió a Kai y le prometió que cuando se recuperace saldrían. Pero no todo termno bien como pensaban, de repente un grito desgarrante salió de la garganta de la joven, las espinas avanzaron mas rapido terminando con la vida de irene.

El silenció reino, la gentuza estaba estupefacta, Mouses, juró que eliminarian a Diva para encontrara la paz, luego se marcharon.

El día termino con tristeza. Kai, se sentía destrozado, su corazón le había tomado cariño a la joven de cabellos rubios, llamada Irene.

Al día siguiente mientras Saya salió con su caballeros, una charla inició para tratar de decidir si los visitantes se unirian al grupo o no. Kai se marcho molesto con Mao, él queria que ella se marchara, no queria que también muera.

Ryana miraba la situación en silenció, decidió que hablaria con Kai, creía que ella podria ayudarlo, sentía con él una conección expecial, estaban metidos en una guerra que no era la suya, pero aun así se quedaban con los queria, lo veía como un ídolo, para ella, él era un ser valiente. Además se sentía en deuda con él, siempre cuido a Saya, aun sabiendo que ella no era come él. Pero era un ser bastante cerrado y lo sería aun mas después de lo sucedido, pero ambos se sentían solos, los dos perdieron gente por esta situación, ¿Por qué no ayudarce mutuamente?

Mao volvió a entrar al departamento, miró a Ryana con recelo.

-¿Tu quien eres? -preguntó de esa manera inrespetuosa tan común en ella.

-Soy la hermana de Saya. ¿Algún problema? -Respodió un poco molesta.

-Si, -Ryana la miró sorprendida, apenas se conocian hace unas horas y esa chiquilla histerica la odiaba. -Mantente alejada de Kai. -ordeno severamente. -Note como lo mirabas. -Ryana comprendió al instante, esa mocosa confundio la mirada de compación hacia Kai con la de amor.

Ryana se dió media vuelta sin esforzarse en responder.

Después de ir todos juntos de compras recibieron la llamada de David. Al volver al departamento tubieron que empacar rapidamente para ir a la base.

Mientras Haji y Ryana tocaban pasivamente sus respectivos instrumentos, Saya, Riku y Kai buscaban una pelota para continuar su juego de lanzarce la pelota. De repente Saya, Ryana y sus respectivos caballeros comenzaron a escuchar un canto, eso solo queria decir que Diva estaba allí abordo del barco.

Saya buscaba desesperadamente a Diva por el barco mientras que Haji peleaba con Karl, el caballero que la había acompañado.

Ryana ayudaba a escapar a Kai y Riku de las manos de Diva, los tres se escondieron en un depocito. Kai trataba de encontrar una salida, intentó abrir la entrada a uno de los tubós del aire, pero no lo concigió, al notar que con esa moneda no lo lograria decidió ir a buscar una herramienta.

-Quedate aquí no te muebas. -dijo Ryana mirando al niño. -Ire a buscar algún rastro de Diva. -El muchacho asintió.  
>Cuando la joven se fue subió al lugar donde antes había estado su hermano para seguir intentando abrir la entrada.<p>

El grito de Kai hizó que Riku se diera vuelta, al hacerlo se encontro con el rostro de Diva. Kai comenzó a disparar para alejarla, pero esta lo golpeo dejándolo semiinconciente.

Ryana volvió a donde había dejado a Riku, cuando casi llegaba al lugar vió a Kai tirado en el pizó con un golpe. Se acerco corriendo al cuerpo del joven y cayó de rodillas juntó a él.

-¿Kai estas bien? -Dijó preocupada, este no respondió nada, solo tenía la mirada perdida, Ryana siguió la mirada del joven y lo que vió la dejo estupefacta.

Diva se levantó dejando al inerte y desnudo cuerpode Riku en el frio suelo. Lentamente el cuerpo del joven comenzó a cristalizarce.

Ryana corrió hasta su hermana intentó golpearla pero esta fue mas rapida y la tiró contra una esquina dejandola inconciente. Desde hace un tiempo se sentía mas debil.

Al desperta se encontraba en los brazos de su caballero, sintió un movimiento poco común al levantar la vista, vió la mirada procupada de su caballero, Ryana de levantó y al mirar al su alrededor se percató de que estaban en un helicoptero, en el se encontraban David, Louis, Kai y Joel, todos tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada. Ella miró uno a uno, cuando depositó su mirada en Joel se percato que este tenía una enorme herida en la espalda, reconoció lo que tenía en la espalda, era una de las espinas que Karl podía lanzar.

Sintió un exploción, al darce vuelta para mirar vió que el barco explotaba. Al suceder eso se percato de la aucencía de Saya y su hermana.

-¿Donde esta mi hermana, Cia?- pregunto casi soyozando, no queria ni pensar en que ella estaba en el barco cuando este exploto.

-Ella quizó quedarce. -Respondió con tristeza.

Un grito de desgarrador corto el silenció, un llanto rebalzado de lamento invadió el ambiente, Ryana lloraba con pesar y dolor. Cia la abrazó para cosolarla, lloro durante todo el viaje.

Había perdido a sus dos hermanas.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Ryana ayudaba a hacer la comida a Monic, sabía que Kai y Louis llegarían con hambre. Al terminar subió la escalera y se dirigió al cuarto de David. Al entrar lo que vio no la sorprendió en nada, él hombre se encontraba tirado en la cama durmiendo, después de beberce todo el contenido que las botellas esparcidas por el pizo contenían.

-¿Piensas bajar a comer algo? -preguntó con enfado Ryana, el hombre se dio la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda. -Como quieras. -Después de decir eso salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detras de ella.

Bajó lentamente la escalera, al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró con Kai y Louis que acaban de entrar a la casa.

-¿Como anda esa panzota? -Dijo Louis en tono burlón.

-Bien. -respondió cortante Ryana. -Ya te dije que no es panzota, ni se nota.

- Deja de molestarla gordo. -La defendió Kai.

-Gracias. -le agradeció mientras le sacaba la lengua a Louis.

Juntos entraron a la cocina para luego cada uno ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

-Yo creo que se ve hermosa así. -La alagó Cia mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Gracias Cia. - Los hijos del hombre que los hospedaba hirieron cara de asco ante tal acto romántico.

-¿Y David? -Pregunto Kai.

-Como siemre. -Respondió el padre de los niños.

En la mañana temprano Joel llego para visitar a todos, desde que estaba en Londres, una vez por semana el iba a saludar. Este, después del ataque de Diva fue operado varias veces pero con ninguna de ellas logro volver a caminar.

Kai, Louis y este hablaban en la sala de la casa, Joel les había llevado unas balas especiales que estos le habían pedido dicho objeto serviría para una mejor eliminación de chiropteros

Ryana bajó la escalera y se dirigió directamente a la cocina sin saludar.

-Ya se esta pareciendo a ti gordo. -Todos rieron.

-Te escuche Kai. -Gritó desde la cocina la joven. todos volvieron a reír.

-Igual yo lo decía porque no para de comer.- susurro el susodicho. -¿Qué le ve de malo a ser mas gorda? -Louis movió los hombros en señal de que no sabía la respuesta. -Esta embarazada no se que espera.

-Es muy raro.- dijo Joel de la nada. Ambos hombres lo miraron. -Ya hace mucho que sabemos que ella esta embarazada y todavía no se le nota.

-Debe ser cosas de la raza. -Respondió Louis.

En la cocina Ryana se preparaba algo para comer, desde que había comenzado a tener los síntomas de un embarazo comía mas de lo común.

Recuerdos del día en el que se entero vinieron a su mente. Se veía a ella misma parada en su habitación en esa misma casa siendo observada curiosamente por Cia. Monic le había comprado un test de embarazó cuando ella le contó como se sentía, la chica le había comentado que esos eran síntomas de embarazo que recordaba cuando su madre los tubo en el embarazo de sus hermanos. Se hizo el test, había dado positivo, al verlo comenzó a llorar con tristeza y felicidad, Tristeza por no tener a Solomon con ellas y felicidad porque tendría una parte de él para siempre. Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Cia en su cuarto, este la miraba con curiosidad, vio que su reina tenía algo en su mano se acercó lentamente y se lo quito con suavidad, al ver lo que era quedó sorprendido, se preguntaba como era posible después de tanto tiempo, sabía quien era el padre, lamentablemente no había otra opción, pero ellos habían estado juntos hace bastante tiempo como para que recién ahora se percatara.

Salió de la cocina saludo a Joel y continuó su camino.

-Ryana. -la llamó el visitante. -Te traje algo. -esta se dió vuelta lentamente. -Quería traerte algo a ti y a los bebe pero no se me ocurrió nada así que te traje esto. -De una bolsa que tenía en su regaso saco una enorme caja con chocolates adentro. Ryana se acerco velozmente, lo beso en la mejilla y subió la escalera rápidamente.

* * *

><p>-Que no, Ryana. -Decía un furioso Kai.<p>

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto ella de la misma manera.

-Por que es peligroso para ti y para el o los bebes. -Ryana le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

La noche llegó Kai y Louis salieron a la ciudad a cazar quirópteros como todas las noches. Cuando apareció el primero Ryana apareció para ayudarlos, Kai se enfureció, pero no pudo regañarla por que otros dos aparecieron.

Ryana cargo su espada y atacó a uno de ellos, nada pasó, el monstruo la iba atacar pero Cia apareció para salvarla, la joven se miró la mano que se había cortado para cargar su espada y vio que apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar.

Cuando pensaron que todo terminaría en ese callejón una silueta apareció Ryana y Kai se percataron al instante a quien pertenecía.

Saya eliminó hábilmente a los quirópteros, pero uno había logrado escapar, por lo cual la muchacha intento perseguirlos pero un desmayo la detuvo.

Haji la cargo en sus brazos para llevar cela pero Ryana le ordeno que la llevara al lugar donde ellos se alojaban.

El aludido asintió, al mirar a la joven rapidamente se percato de su cambió. Levantó una ceja en señal de esepticismo, no podía evitar no mirar a la joven estaba sorprendido.

Saya durmió durante todo el resto de la noche, Kai se quedó con ella un buen tiempo, de mientras, abajo Haji y Ryana hablaban.

La conversación se baso en Saya, él le contó que ella recordaba todo, que había estado entrenando arduamente y que su momento de sueño se acercaba.

Cuando no hubo mas tema de conversación respecto a la joven que dormía en la planta alta, Haji no pudo evitar mirar el apenas hinchado vientre de la mujer frente a él

-Te diste cuenta. -afirmó la joven, el caballero de su hermana asintió

-Casi no se nota, si no hubiese sentido los latidos no me hubiese percatado. -comentó. -¿Cuando nacen? -preguntó con una casi invisible sonrisa. La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Me entere hace cinco meses y casi no tuve cambios físicos. -Haji asintió en señal de comprensión. -Y debo estar en este estado hace mas de un año, es algo raro. -se encogió de hombros restando le importancia.

Al despertar Saya quiso irce pero el dueño de la casa prácticamente la obligo a quedarse a desayunar, cuando estaban en el patio un quirópteros llegaron a la casa en busca de Saya, esta corrió a la casa para matarlo, en todo esto David dejó de lado el alcohol y tomó la decisión de volver a la lucha.

Después de matar al monstruo y que el hombre que les permitía alojarse allí le diera su espada se marchó de la casa, al pasar junto a Ryana también se percató rápidamente del cambió en su organismo, por eso ella no había intervenido en la pelea.

Esa misma noche David y Ryana estaban teniendo una conversación sobre la reaparición de Saya y el repentino cambió de David, eso hizo feliz a la joven, ella quería mucho a todos y quería verlos bien y unidos.

La televisión estaba prendida pero ninguno le prestaba atención hasta que una publicidad les llamó la atención, hablaba de que una niña haría su debut en el Royal Covent Garden, una importante teatro de la ciudad, David llamó a Kai para que también lo viera, al hacerlo quedó tan sorprendido como los demas presente. Diva cantaría en una opera. ¿Que era lo que tramaban? pensaron los tres que miraban atentos la públicidad.

Todos decidieron unirse para atacar a Diva en su primera presentación, Ryana fue obligada a quedarse, por su condición. En el Garden se encontraron con Saya, quien luego peleo con Diva.

Después de todo Diva escapó. Mas tatde Kai y Monic fueron de compras y se encontaron con Saya, Monic la invitó al cumpleaños de Javier. Al entrar fue recibida con cariño por todos.

Cuando Ryana llegó de comprarle un regalo a la niña se encontro con su hermana allí, lo primero que hizó fue correr a abrazarla, Saya quedó sorprendida pero correspondió el abrazo.

Ryana comía tranquilamente cuando sintió una precencía, Saya salió velozmente de la casa; uno a uno fueron saliendo, Karl el caballero de Diva paliaba con Saya mientras que Haji, la gentuza, Kai y David con los CorCops.

Ryana y Cia se unieron rapidamente a la pelea. Los extraños sujetos dejaron de pelear cuando Saya mató a Karl, quien intentaba matarla, según él por amor. Solomon apareció en la escena para ayudar a Saya.

Solomon explico las razones de karl para hacer eso, según él su hermano, era un ser solitarió y comparó su soledad con la de Saya, pero nunca había entendido que ella no estaba sola, que tenía a mucha gente apoyándola.

Todos se acercaron al lugar donde el caballero de Diva y Saya hablaban.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Saya cuando Solomon terminaba de hablar. Y decirles el futuro paradero de Diva -¿Por qué siempre me ayudas?

-Por que quizas yo también me sientó solo. -Respondió con tristeza, Ryana lo miró fijamente, quería saltar a sus brazos y decirle que no estaba solo, que ella estaba con él, pero aquel hombre ya no tenía ojos para ella. Un dolor enorme invadió su alma, aquel estaba mirando a su hermana, como siempre la había mirado a ella.- Quizás sea porque me enamore de ti Saya. -Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella confesión, Haji se poso frente a Saya para protegerla. Solomon continuó hablando para poco después marcharce, pero Ryana no escuchó lo que decía, Cia se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero ella le quito el brazo de encima, se dio media vuelta y se fue rapidamente a la casa. Todos la miraron un poco sorprendida. Haji sintió pena por ella, él sabía que era lo que a ella le pasaba.

Cuando volvieron a la casa Ryana estaba encerrada en su cuarto, cuando Saya intento hablar con ella, esta la echo de mala manera, estaaba enojada.

Al día siguiente Saya, Kai, los niños y el padre de estos se encontraban desayunando cuando Ryana entró a la cocina, pasó junto a su hermana, tomó un emparedado de la mesa y se marchó, cuando Saya intentó hablarle, para que fuera a pescar con ellos Ryana la ignoró.

-No puedes estar así para siempre. -la regaño Cia. -Además ella no tiene la culpa.

-Ve a pescar. -respondió secamente.

-No quiero, quiero estar contigo. -dijo.

-Cia eres el únio caballero que conozco que desobedece a su reina. -Dijó con un poco de burla.

-Así soy yo. -respondió de la misma manera. Ryana sonrió ante la respuesta de su caballero. -Te ves tan linda cuando sonries. -afirmó acariciandó el rostro de la muchacha.

-Cia -dijó la joven levemente sonrojada.

-Es verdad Ryana. Para mi eres el ser mas perfecto sobre la tierra. -la joven abrió los ojos como plato ante la confeción de su caballero. -Ryana, ya no quiero estar contigó como tu caballero, quiero, estar a tu lado como un hombre juntó a una mujer.

-Cia, no, yo no. -el caballero posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de la joven para silenciarla.

-Ryana daría mi vida por tí, por ser el hombre al que ames, por ser el padre de tus hijos. -La joven lo miraba sin saber que decir. - podría caminar sobre el fuego, para que me quieras como quiero.

-Cia, no puedas pretender que un ser sin corazón te ame y se premita ser amado. -Respondió con la voz quebrada por la tristeza.

-Ryana no dijas eso, tu si tienes corazón. -dijó el hombre preocupado.

-No Cia, no entiendes, mi corazón lo tiene Solomon desde la primera vez que lo ví. No puedo amar a otra persona que no sea a él, a ese hombre que es el amor de mi vida y el padre de mis hijos. - Terminó de decir las ultimas palabras en un sollozo. Cia se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. -Deberías irte, buscar a alguien que si pueda amarte, yo no soy mas que un muerto encerrado en un cuerpo vivo, soy un vivo que hace tiempo se murió.

-Ryana siempre voy a estar a tu ladó los lazos de sangre que nos unen son demaciado fuerte como para ropece. -dijó abrazandola todavía con mas fuerza.

-No Cia, a nosostros no nos une nada, mi sangre no es la de antes, -el joven la alejó un poco para poder mirarla. -Cuando me despertaron Amshel me dio sangre de Diva y Saya.

-¿Que hizó que? ¡Te podría a ver matado! -exclamo furioso. -Ryana no me importa, deja que este a tu lado. No quiero amar a otra mujer que no seas vos, o me importa que no tengamos lazos de sangre en común o que no me ames, solo permiteme estar a tu lado. -Ryana comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-Estas estupidas ormonas de embarazo. -dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. -Yo soy la que te pide que te quedes, Cia, no se que haria si no te tuviera, eres el único que conoce la historia, él único que sin importar lo que hiciera siempre estubó con migo, eres como mi hermano, y te quiero, pero no como vos esperas.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, Cia se fue a cazar algo para comer, mientras ella se quedo comiendo chocolate en la cocina. Pensaba en la confesión de su caballero, como era que nunca se había dado cuenta, de seguro el había sufrido mucho porque ella había elegido a su hermano en vez de a él, se sentiria como ella.

Saya entró por la puerta tranquilamente seguida por Haji, este último la saludo cordialmete como siemre, pero la primera no.

-Saya. -habló sin pensar, la aludida la miró sorprendida, no esperaba que le hablara. No estaba enojada con ella pero no comprendia su repentino cambió. -Podríamos hablar. -Saya asintió levemente, Ryana se paró y la guió a su cuarto.

La ojiverde se acerco a la mesa de noche y de allí saco un albun. -Es de las personas mas importantes para mi.

Saya estiro el brazó para poder tomarlo, al abrirlo la primera foto que había en este era uno de todo los integrantes del escudo rojo, estaban todos, desde David hasta Riku,esa foto la habían tomado después de cuando fueron al zoologico. Al guirar la hoja encontró una foto de ellas dos, en esa misma pagina había una fotografía suelta era de Diva. Las fotos continuaron, aparecían ella, Cia, Haji, Kai, David, Julia, Louis, Riku,entre los mas importantes pero la última fue la que mas le sorprendió, en la foto estaba ella vestida de blanco con un hombre rubió.

-Ese día fue el único día que vesti de blanco desde la muerte de Joel hasta ahora. -Saya la miró sorprendida, nunca se había percatado de ese detalle, miró la ropa de su hermana y era verdad, llevaba un jean negro a la rodilla, una remera de tirantes del mismo color. -y ese fue el único día en el que él se vistió de negro desde que conoció a Diva hasta el día de hoy.- Saya miró todavía mas sorprendida la foto. -Fue el día de nuestra boda, nos casamos en secreto en una isla de latinoamerica. No queriamos que nadie se entere. Lo conocí en Francia hace alrededor de 90 años o quizas mas, fue una vez que Joel me fue a buscar a mi casa de Londres para ir a buscar a alguien que iria a vivir conmigo, ese fue Cia. Tiempo después lo transforme. Caminabamos por la ciudad cuando unos ladrones nos amenazaron con unos cuchillos, él todavía no sabía lo que yo era, por lo cual me defendió, uno de los cuchillos termino clavado en el pecho de Cia prduciendole la muerte, sin pensarlo y por instinto le dí mi sangre. -Saya la miraba atenta, algo parecido le había sucedido a ella con Haji, pero ella no estaba tan sola en Bordo, ella estaba con su padre, ella estaba en Londres alejada de su familia, siendo criada por institutrices que no les importaba sus sentimientos. -De seguro no te importa nada lo que te estoy contando.

-No, cuentame mas por favor, quiero conocer a mi hermana. -Una lagrima se escabullo del ojo de Ryana, Saya se acerco preocupada.

-Tranquila, últimamente lloro por cualquier cosa. -Saya le dió una cálida sonrisa en respuesta.

-Continua. -Ryana asintió.

-Fuí criada en Londres de una manera distinta a la tuya y a la de cualquier mujer de nuestra edad, me criaron para estar preparada para lo que sea. Llevaron a Cia conmigo, no como una compañía, era para que sea mi pareja, pero ellos no contaron que yo me enamoraria del hermano de este. -Saya abrió los ojos como platos la noticia la sorprendió. -Así es ellos son hermanos. Cada año Joel me visitaba una o dos veces por mes, él fue un padre para mi, aunque no hubiera estado en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida. Una de esas veces, cuando yo tenía diecisiete el apareció con un violin y una espada, esa vez me conto toda la verdad, lo que era, quien era mi madre, todo, también ese día me dijó que el haria una fiesta y que en ella te conoceria estaba sumamente feliz. Cuando llegó el día al llegar al Zoologico y ver todo destruido sentí un gran dolor, tenía miedo de que tu también hubieses muerto, desde ese momento busque al culpable jurando que cuando lo encontrara lo mataría. Tiempo después me entere que estabas viva y que la persona que había echo todo eso era Diva, mi otra hermana. Pero al llegar a donde ella estaba y quedar frente a frente no la mate.

-¿Por qué? -la interrumpió Saya.

-Porque Solomon estaba con ella, él era su caballero, él me pidió que no lo hiciera. Fue pasando el tiempo y terminamos siendo novios, decidimos casarnos. Con la escusa de negocios, Solomon, Cia, Nathan y yo nos fuimos a República Dominicana donde nos casamos. Nadie mas supó o eso era lo que pensabamos. Solomon me pidió uir, o matar a Diva, pero ella era mi hermana y no era mala conmigo, nunca pude hacerlo. Siempre quizo comben serme pero nunca pude, ahora me arrepiento, ella se dejo dominar por la sucia mente de Amshel, él fue quien nos separo. Obligo a despertarme y me dió sangre de Diva y tuya. -Saya tubó la misma reacció que todos al enterarse. Su cara fue totalmente de furia.- Queria creear a la reina perfecta, pero no sacrificaria a la suya, mi sangre es veneno para ustedes pero la de ustedes no es nada para mí.

-Ryana, entonces, ¿Por qué Solomon no reacciona ante tu precencia? -Preguntó con miedo a la reacción de Ryana.

-Desde que nos casamos viajamos por todo el mundo quería encontrarte, pero cuando lo hize ya dormias. La segunda vez que deperta las dos dormian, los dos seguimos viajando alejados de Amshel. Cuando el sueño me llegó me escondió en algún lugar en el que solo él me encontraria, pero no fue así Amshel me encontro y forzó mi despertar, sabiendó como reaccionaste cuando eso te sucedió. -Saya cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando las imagenes de aquella vez vinieron a su mente, Ryana le dió apoyo dándole leves golpes en la pierna. -Después de que desperte no recordaba nada, tarde unas horas después de beber la suficiente sangre, pero algo me faltaba, me faltó recordar a Solomon, ese recuerdo llego unos días después. La noche de la fiesta en Vietnam, ¿La recuerdas? -Saya asintió con tristeza, esa vez casi vuelve a perder el control. -Esa noche yo estaba allí pero Solomon le pidió a Cia que cuidara, por lo cual me encerró en mi cuarto. Esa noche yo estube con Solomon. Al pasar los dos días Amshel me atacó, me contó lo que me hizo cuando me desperto y luego le borro la memoria a Solomon. El día anterior fue la última vez que esutbe con él, y creo que fue la vez en la que quede embarazada. -Saya se acerco a su hermana y la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-Lo siento. -dijo Saya en un susurro, su hermana la miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué? Yo fui la que te trato mal. Es que de seguró le contaron cosas que hace que me odie y me da impotencia, él te mira como siempre me miró a mi. -Ryana comenzó a llorar otra vez. -Comparto la opinion de Karl, se lo que es sentirce sola.

-Pero no estas sola. -respondió tranquilametne.

-Lo se, gracias. -Las hermanas hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando Ryana se durmió Saya se marcho para poder ir a buscar a Diva, mientras esperaba que Haji volviera pensaba en la charla que tubó con Ryana, se notaba mucho que aquella mujer amaba con todo su corazón a Solomon, era triste, sus sobrinos no tendrian a sus padres juntos.

Cuando Haji apareció con malas noticia, Kai llegó para decirles que irían todos juntos a buscar a Diva, que Ryana lo despertó para decirle que Saya se había marchado y que la obligara a ir todos juntos proque le rompería tods los huesos si no volvía. Saya no se sorprendió en que su hermana no fuera, de seguro queria ir pero Kai la cuidaba mucho, no la dejaba hacer nada, esos dos también se sentían como hermanos de sangre aunque no los fueran.

Al volver de la isla le contaron a Ryana que todo había sido una trampa de James, pero habían logrado matarlo a él y a los CorCops, pero nadie le dijo que Solomon había estado allí y que había salvado a Saya.

Esa misma noche comenzaron a empacar, todos se irian a EE. UU, se habían enterado por buenas fuentes que Diva estaria allí y que Amshel Goldmish era el mismo que estaba con el primer Joel en el Zoologico. La despedida fue muy emotiba, Ryana comezó a llorar como desde hace tiempo era su costumbre, se había encariñado con esa familia.

Cuando llegaron Haji obligó a Saya a descansar, Ryana decidió hacer lo mismo, no sentía que el sueño estuviera por llegar pero el embarazo para nada humano en algunas cosas se parecía al de una mujer humana.

Sentía que tendría que estar lista para cosas fuertes, ella ya no podía ayudar a su hermana con la espada, pero siempre estaria allí para ella, estaría esperándola cada noche en la puerta de donde sea que vinieran por su regreso, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y quería aprovecharlo.

Desde que habían llegadó a New York Saya tubo que estar la mayor parte del tiempo descansando, tanto su hermana como su caballero le insistian con que durmiera, ya que tenía que guardar fuerzas para cuando el momento de peliar llegara.

Unos días después llegaron Maho y el periodista que siempre la acompañaba.

Desde que llegaron la mujer había estado muy amistosa con Saya, ya que se había dado cuenta que ella era indispensable para la causa.

Luego de estar un buen rato con Saya salió del cuarto, al cerrar la puerta comenzó a escuchar el triste sonido de una melodia. Se acerco lentamente al lugar de donde el bello sonido salía. Al salir al pequeño balcon vió a Ryana tocando su violin. El gesto de la mujer mostraba la misma tristeza que la canción que estaba tocando.

No conocía mucho a la hermana de Saya, nunca se habían llevadó bien, pero la forma en que se estaba comportando en ese momento le hizo darce cuenta que esa mujer sufría.

-Que bien tocas-dijo tratando de sonar casual. Ryana dejó de tocar, la miró y le sonrio levemente.

-Me alegra que te guste.- respondió tranquilamente. Dejó el violin en el estuche, en ese momento Maho se percato que Ryana tenía un poco mas de panza que lo normal. La mujer se dió cuenta que era lo que la chica miraba tan sorprendida. -Si estoy embarazada y tranquila no es de Kai. -dijó con una sonrisa pero esta no llegó a sus ojo.

-¿Es de el chico con el qu siempre estas? -pregunto con curiocidad.

-No, no es de Cia, el padre no sabe que existe. -La tristeza del rostro de la mujer hizo pensar a Maho en que los problemas de ella no son nada comparados con los de la joven que tenía enfrente y la hermana de esta. -permiso, ya tienen hambre.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Salió lentamente del cuarto pensado lo mucho que deseaba ver a Solomon.

La función estaba por comenzar,todos estaban alli, hasta Ryana, que aunque Kai y Cia le incistieron en que no fuera ella incistió hasta qu le permitieran ir. La joven de ojos verdes oyó atenta el cantar de su hermana. Cuando la funció termino se acerco a la parte trasera del escenarió, allí estaba Diva con dos de sus caballeros y Kai, la presencia de este ulltimo la sorprendio bastante, al acercarce lo suficiente escucho como Diva intentaba convencer al joven que tenía frente a ella para que fuera su caballero. En respuesta Kai sacó una pistola y apunto directamente a Diva, esta tomó el arma con sus manos y apoyo la misma en su pecho.

-No -grito Ryana. En ese momento Saya y Haji llegaron, cuando Amshel capturo a Saya que intetaba atacar a Diva, Ryana quizó ayudarl,a pero el hombre que tenía a su hermana no se lo permitio de un golpe certero la alejo del lujar.

-Hermanita, ya no tiene fuerzas. -se burlo entre risas Diva.

Esta ultima le da la orden a Amshel para que mate a su hermna pero en ese instante Solomon apareció, salvo a saya y se la llevo, en el momento en el que ambos desaparecieron Ryana se levanto y los sigió, segundos despues haji la inmito.

Ryana vió todo la escena en la que Solomon intenteba besar a Saya, escucho cuando le juro su amor y que cumpliria us sueños si el se lo permitia.

Lo unico que sintió que podia hacer era llorar, el ya no la amaba y no había solución.

Cuando Haji y solomon empezaron a luhcar, Ryana se acerco a su hermana. Saya la miró con culpa y pena.

-Esta bien, no es tu culpa. -le dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Saya quería decirle que si, que ella también tenía culpa en esto pero tenía miedo de que su hermana reaccionara mal, ella se enojaría si las cosas fueran iguales, Solomon si bien, era un hombre bello, nada fisico le atraia, pero las promesas de paz si. -No te preocupes cualquieraa se sentiria atraido por esas promesas. -Saya la miró sorprendida, era como si le ubiese leido la mente.

Ryana estaba por marcharce cuando su hermana se desmayo y comenzó a caer, no llegaria ni sobrebiria a la caida de semejante altura, pero ella tampoco, de todos maneras saltó, trato de llegar al pizo con ayuda de otros edificios, al caer miró hacia arriba y vió que haji en su forma real decencia lentamente con saya en brazos.

Al fina saya se marcho con su caballero, sin prestarle atención a lo que Solomon decia, en uno de los intentos este les cuenta lo del embarazo de Diva, pero Saya decide irce igual.

Después de unos minutos Solomon se da vuelta para irce, al hacerlo ve a una joven parada en la esquina, la reconoció era Ryana la hermana de Diva y Saya.

Esta lo miraba con sorpresa por la noticia y con ternura, lo extrañaba era la primera cez que lo tenia tan cerca en tanto tiempo.

Solomon miraba a la chica a la cual casi no conocia, era muy parecida a sus hermanas, pero algo le llamo la atención, un pequeño bulto sobresalia de su vientre, presto mas atención y sintió un par de latidos mas, estaba embarazada. Quedo totalmente sorprendido, pero de quien, seria de su caballero?, se pregunto.

Una extraña imagen le vinó a la mente era él besandola, la miró aun mas atentamente, tenía os ojos inchados y rojos, abia estado llorando, se sintió culpable.

La joven lo miró profundamente y se marcho. Solomon la llamo en un susurro. Extrañas sensaciones habian imbadido su cuerpo.


	8. Chapter 8

cap 8

Karman había desaparecido, por lo cual todos lo buscaban desesperad amente, sin razón alguna, o que al menos Kai pudiera entender Mouses comienza a atacarlo, en un intento por escapar, el joven corre a la luz, pero su atacante lo sigue. Haji y Saya, salieron detrás de ellos pera ayudar a Kai.

Lulu miraba la escena en un fina linea que separaba la luz y la sombre, Ryana se acercó, la abrazó suavemente.

-Vamos adentro Lulu. -le dijo, la pequeña asintió con tristeza y volvieron juntas adentro.

-Tengo miedo. -habló la niña de la nada, Ryana la miró atenta. -Miedo de quedar sola, y de que al final nuestras vidas hayan sido en Vano.

-No lulu, no digas esas cosas. -la regaño con tristeza, -nunca vas a estar sola, Karl y Mouses estarán bien, lo juró. Además nos tienes a nosotros. -Lulu se abrazo con fuerza a Ryana.

-Tu panza se esta empezando a notar, espero estar para cuando nazcan. -la joven pelinegro sonrió levemente.

-Yo también espero que estés. -dijó mirandola con dulzura.

-¿Es verdad que a las embarazadas les crece mucho el vientre? -Ryana asintió levemente.

-Pero como no soy humana no se como va a ser mi embarazo.- Lulu escuchaba interesada todo lo que Ryana le contaba, le contó cosas de cuando ella era chica, cosas del embarazó, trato de mantenerla entretenida para que no se preocupara tanto.

La puerta del departamento se abrió, por esta entraron Haji, Saya y Kai, este ultimo con las armas de Mouses y Karman, Ryana se percato de lo que quería decir eso al instante, ademas las caras de lo recién llegados demostraba una gran pena.

Kai coloco las armas sobre la mesa y se acerco a Lulu.

-Lo siento Lulu. -le habló mientras se ponía a su altura. La niña, entendió lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a llorar.

Ryana salió lentamente de la habitación junto a su caballero, había comenzado a llorar, la situación le hacia mal.

Sentía una gran pena por Lulu, le había prometido algo que no estaba en sus manos cumplir y le había fallado.

Maho envió a Saya y Kai de compras quería que estuvieran juntos, Ryana miraba desde un rincón la cómica escena en la que la joven de caballos castaños le ordenaba a Haji que hiciera labores domésticos.

-Limpia el baño. -le ordeno. Lulu empujo a Haji dentro del cuarto para que comenzara a hacer lo que la mujer le ordenaba.

-Maho. -la llamo Ryana cuando quedaron solas, esta la miró en señal de que la escuchaba. -Es bueno lo que hiciste por Saya y Kai, tenían que tener un momento a solas, además demuestra que eres muy madura. Dejaste ir lo que amabas, es algo muy difícil.

-¿Pero que dices? -dijo Maho intentando esquivar el tema de conversación.

-Se que estas enamorada de Kai, y que lo enviaste a hacer compras para que el le pueda decir a Saya lo que siente. Maho quedo boquiabierta, le sorprendió el echo de que Ryana supiera tanto. -Soy muy atente, a lo largo de mi vida aprendí a observar lo que hace la gente para luego actuar. Tendrías que hacer lo mismo. -Mientras decía eso se acerco a la escalera. Maho la miró atentamente. Ryana se dio la vuelta para volverla a mirar. -Si miras a tu alrededor entiendes cosas que sin mirar no entenderías. Es como cuando entendiste lo importante que era Saya. -La pelinegra comenzó a bajar lentamente la escalera. La otra joven miraba estupefacta a la chica que baja la escalera, tenia razón en todo lo que decía, si ella habría prestado atención habría entendido que Saya amaba a Kai pero como hermano.

Ryana termino de bajar la escalera se sentó junto al reportero en el sillón para mirar tele.

-¿Estas comiendo de más? -preguntó burlona mente. La aludida lo miro y le saco la lengua. Al instante llego Cia y se sentó a su lado.

-Cia, ¿Para vos estoy mas gorda? -pregunto en un fingido puchero.

-Para mi estas hermosa como siempre. -Ryana se sonrojo levemente, ya habían tenido una conversación sobre eso. El hombre sentado junto a ellos reía sonoramente.

-Dijo que estas hermosa, y no miente, eres una mujer muy bella. -Ryana se sonrojo aun mas, sabía que aquel hombre hacia eso para burlarse de ella pero de todas maneras se sentía avergonzada. -pero eso no quita que este excedida de peso.

Ryana se decidió por ignorar al molesto hombre, no le gustaba que le dijeran gorda. Estaba embarazada, decirle eso era un insulto.

Julia, Louis, David y Joel hablaban en la mesa, Ryana y su caballero miraban el noticiero, ambos dieron un salto cuando una noticia los sorprendió.

David los miró esperando que explicaran lo que pasaba, Cia subió el volumen del televisor. La noticia los dejo mudos a todos. Una charla se produjo sobre el tema, pero una sola cosa era lo mas importante, sino mataban a Diva mucha gente se transformaría en Chiropteros. Maho apareció de repente, los regaño por dejar todo en las manos de Saya, Ryana se sentía culpable, si ella habría tenido mas cuidado podría ayudar a su hermana, pero su sangre ya no tenía efecto sobre los demás de su raza.

Haji les aclaró a todos que Saya lucharía, que esa sería su ultima pelea. Todos continuaron en sus cosas, Maho se marcho enfadada, había vuelto a actuar por impulso sin prestar atención a la situación. El caballero de Saya se quedo mirando a la nada, Ryana se le quedo mirando, él había dicho su última pelea, sabía que detrás de esas palabras había algo mas. Haji la miró, los ojos del joven transmitían tristeza y pena. Ryana sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo. No conocía mucho a aquel hombre pero le había tomado un gran cariño.

Mas tarde Julia y Ryana subieron, harían un control de rutina para saber como seguía el embarazo. Cia la acompaño en silenció.

Julia no estaba muy segura de que hacer, sabía que en algún momento tendría que sacar los capullos del vientre de Ryana pero no estaba segura en que momento. La ojiverde le recomendó que esperara, que su cuerpo le haría sentir cuando seria el momento.

Kai, Louis y David se marcharon para poder destruir las antenas que se utilizarían para transmitir el recital de Diva. Saya Dormía, su sueño estaba por llegar, tendría que descansar para poder luchar.

Lulu y Ryana charlaban animada mente junto a la cama de Saya, Haji observaba seriamente por la ventana.

-¿Y a ti te va a pasar lo mismo que a Saya? -pregunto la única sobreviviente de la gentuza. Haji de voltio para mirar las dos jóvenes.

-Se supone que si. -respondió seriamente la joven ojiverde, después de los experimento que Amshel hizo con ella no sabía cuantas cosas habían cambiado en su organismo, si su sangre no surgía efecto sobre los chiropteros, también podría suceder que nunca volviera a dormir.

-Me gustaría saber que se siente soñar. -dijo de la nada. Ryana la observo con ternura. Iba a explicarle lo que se siente soñar pero Haji hablo antes.

-A veces los sueños se vuelven pesadillas. -respondió secamente a la incógnita de la niña. Ryana lo miró con reproche, lo iba a regañar pero una presencia llamó su atención. Todo fue muy rápido, Haji utilizó su estuche para detener el ataque de James. Luego los dos paliaron a fuera pero el caballero de cabellos negros quedó herido.

James se acerco a la ventana, Lulu y Ryana habían despertado a Saya, una pelea se inició entre ambos.

-Lulu quédate aquí. -le ordenó Ryana. Cia apareció en el inicio de las escaleras. -Dame mi espada. -Cia no hizo movimiento alguno. -Vamos que esperas.

-No -dijo secamente. -De que te sirve, tu no puedes ayudar, que pasa si dañan a los bebes. -Ryana lo miró con enojo, él era su caballero tenía que obedecer lo que ella dijera. -Las estoy protegiendo. -dijo suavemente, se acerco a ella y acarició su mejilla. -Sabes que las amo, no se que sería de mi sin ustedes.

-Cia. -dijo en un susurro, él sabía que Ryana nunca lo correspondería pero no podía dejar de amarla y ya amar a las bebes que llevaba en su vientre. -podemos ir a fuera, quiero asegurarme que todo termine bien.- Cia asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -se que me vas a proteger, siempre lo haces, después de todo. -Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la joven, el caballero la limpió tierna mente. Juntos salieron fuera de la casa.

La escena que se estaba desarrollando los sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente. Solomon había aparecido una vez mas para ayudar a Saya, confesando le que seria su caballero por amor. Cia abrazo a Ryana pero esta se separó bruscamente.

James había muerto había sido atacado por las espinas. Solomon se marcho no sin antes recordarle a Saya cuanto la amaba y que estaría siempre para ella.

Todos estaban con Saya, aparentemente su sueño estaba apunto de llegar, Ryana aprovecho la situación para seguir a Solomon.

Cia no intento detenerla, sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, pero la acompañó, en silenció, soportando que la razón de su existencia amara a otra persona, como siempre.

Ryana entro al callejón al que había entrado Solomon. Amshel acababa de marcharse, dejando al joven rubio muriendo solo. La joven pelinegra se acerco corriendo al cuerpo, Solomon tenía el brazo cristalizado, una pequeña cortada se veía en este.

-Solomon. -dijo mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus verdes ojos.

-Ryana. -murmuro dulcemente. -No llores, siempre que te veo estas llorando.

-Por favor no te mueras. -rogó mientras se tiraba sobre su cuerpo. En el abrazó hizo que su vientre rosara el cuerpo de Solomon.

El joven acarició suavemente el vientre de la joven. Ryana se enderezo para mirarlo, el joven miró dulcemente a la joven, Ryana reconoció esa mirada.

-¿Son mías verdad? -Ryana asintió sin saber que decir. -Perdón Ryana. -dijo sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de la joven. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

-No es tu culpa...- Murmuró entre su lagrimas.

-Ryana. -la voz de Cia sonó a sus espaldas. Esta apenas se voltio a mirarlo. -Vamos.

-No quiero -negó con firmeza.

-Ve Ryana. -le ordenó Solomon de la misma manera.

Cia tomó de la mano a Ryana para ayudarla a levantarse, Solomon y Cia se miraron seriamente. El segundo asintió en señal de que comprendía lo que le quiso decir sin hablar. Este y Ryana se marcharon hacia la casa.

Solomon miró a la mujer que su hermano se estaba llevando y miró su brazo que cada vez estaba mas cristalizado.

-Sigue aguntandó. -susurró casi en un ultimo suspiro.

Ryana entro en el departamento, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue tirarse en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-Sabes que no quiero darme por vencida. -dijo sin despejar su mirada de la nada.

* * *

><p>El gran día había llegado. Todos estaba allí, el elegante teatro estaba saturada de gente, cada uno con elegantes trajes. Saya tenía un hermoso vestido rosa a la rodilla, con una pañoleta de un color parecido. Ryana por su parte traía un vestido negro a media pierna con un lazó verde bajo el busto, esto así que se notara su abultado vientre.<p>

Cuando Diva comenzó su canto la gente comenzó a transformarse en chiropteros. Todos empezaron a hacer lo que le correspondía, lo que les habían designado.

Ryana se quedo juntó a Joel, ella y Cia se harían cargo de protegerlo.

-Cia, lleva a Joel afuera. -le ordeno. -yo me voy quedar y no quiero reproches.

Cia empujo la silla de Joel sin decir nada, Joel miró a la joven pero tampoco dijo nada, los dos sabian muy bien que esa era una guerra a la que ella pertenecía.

Cuando los dos hombre se marcharon Ryana saco una espada que había mantenido oculta. Saltó desde el palco, se acercaba lentamente al escenario cada chiropteros que se acercaba terminaba muerto. Si bien su sangre no era venenosa, ella continuo teniendo gran habilidad con la espada. Ya casi no le faltaba nada para llegar el escenario, Diva cantaba sin inmutarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Un dolor punzante en su vientre le impidió seguir caminando.

Nathan se acercó y la miró detenidamente. Se sorprendió cuando se percato del bulto que sobresalía de su vestido.

-Niña, -le susurro. -tu también. -dijo con emoción. Ryana lo miró con reproche. -Te las tendrías que haber sacado. Ven. -la ayudo a sentarse en una butaca, el inmenso dolor que sentía, hizo que se quedara dormida. Nathan acarició el pelo de la joven con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba a las hijas de Diva -La función esta por comenzar.- susurró cuando Saya subió al escenario.

Ambas hermanas pelearon, Ryana despertó cuando Haji llegó. Esta intentó ir a detenerlas pero el caballero de su hermana se lo impidió.

-Diva, Saya. -susurro. -Por favor -Ryana miraba fijamente la pelea que sus hermanas estaban teniendo.

-Es su guerra. -Dijo Haji para tranquilizarla.

El ruido de las espadas no cesaba, todo acabó cuando entre las dos se clavaron sus respectivas espadas entre si.

Diva comenzó a cristalizarse, pero Saya no, Haji soltó a Ryana de la impresión, esta aprovecho para correr hasta sus hermanas, se tiró al piso junto a Diva, le acarició suavemente el cabello. Saya la miró atónita, estaba arrepentida.

Las lagrimas de Ryana callearon sobre el rostro de Diva, esta acarició levemente el vientre de su hermana.

-Solomon y tu van a ser papas. - Dijo con alegría entre las lagrimas de tristeza. -Van a ser unas hermosas bebes.

-Diva, no. -pidió la joven ojiverde. Saya se mantuvo a los pies del cuerpo de Diva, cuando Nathan se acerco para darle los bebes a su reina se sobresalto.

Nathan le aclaro que él no pelearía con ella, luego dejo a las bebes.

-Mis hermosas bebes. -susurro Diva en su ultimo halo de vida, mientras abrazaba a los capullos de donde nacerían sus hijas, la nueva generación de reinas.

-Pobre Diva. -Dijo Nathan seriamente, -lo único que quería era formar su propia familia, pero Amshel nunca lo entendió, siempre seguía estudiándola,como si fuera una rata de laboratorio. -corto con un largo suspiro. -Al fin lo lograste mi Diva.

Un llanto desgarrador lleno la sala, Saya comenzó a llorar con gran dolor cuando termino de comprender que su hermana había muerto. Haji la abrazo por las espaldas, la joven correspondió el abrazo pero al instante lo soltó para abrazar a su hermana.

Nathan le pide a Saya que lo mate, que un caballero sin reina no era nada. La ojimarrones miró a su hermana, que muy a su pesar asintió.

-Al fin puedes estar en paz. -musito Ryana después de a verse calmado. -al final Saya, tenias razón. -dijo mirando a su hermana, esta le correspondió la mirada con un as pise de duda. -Los chiropteros y los humanos no podemos coexistir en un mismo mundo.

-Todo acabo para nosotros. -susurro Saya en respuesta, Ryana asintió levemente. Una vez que sacaran a sus hijas de su vientre le pediría a Cia que las cuidara como suyas y luego terminara con ella.

Saya se acerco a las hijas de Diva que habían salido de su capullo, lleno su espada de sangre como si fuera a luchar contra un chiroptero.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo Ryana estupefacta.

-Tengo que acabar con ellas y luego Haji acabara con migo. -dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Estas loca. -Dijo acercándose, Haji la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

-No te esfuerces. -le susurró. Ryana no pudo comprender a que se refería, si hablaba de que la dejaría matar a sus sobrinas o porque sabía que ella no podría detenerla.

En el momento en el que ella estaba por cumplir su auto impuesta misión Kai apareció y la detuvo, le hizo entender que esa no era la solución, obligo que Haji le dijera que esa no era la solución. Este se acerco a ella y le dijo que no la obedecería que él no la mataría, porque la amaba que siempre lo había echo. Luego Saya lo besó.

David apareció anunciando que le había informado que utilizarían la opción D, es decir, que bombardiarian la sala de opera, cuando estaba saliendo Amshel aparece en el lugar, mostrando su verdadera forma. Una pelea se desarrolla entre él y Haji. Este golpea al primero dejándolo apricionado contra la pared, pero la espada de Saya estaba muy lejos.

Ryana corrió hasta la espada, la tomó, y volvió hasta donde estaban los dos caballeros luchando.

-Haji quítate. -Exclamo Ryana. Pero el aludido no se corrió.

-Hazlo Ryana, si lo suelto no lo podrás matar. -Ryana estaba estática, si bien la sangre de Saya no le haría nada, no quería hacerle daño. -Hazlo. -volvió a exclamar. Esta sin volverlo a pensar clavo la filosa espada en la espalda del caballero de su hermana para luego también atravesar al otro caballero.

Amshel comenzó a cristalizarse, pero antes de hacerlo clavo su mano en el caballero que tenía frente a él.

Ryana intento ayudarlo a salir pero Haji le ordeno a Cia que se la llevara, lo mismo que hizo con Kai, para que se llevara a Saya y las bebes.

-Nankuru nai za. -fueron las ultimas palabras de Haji hacia su reina, luego de eso una pared calló sobre él, las dos reinas quisieron ayudarlos pero los hombres que la sostenían no se lo permitieron se las llevaron a la fuerza. En la huida del teatro Ryana volvió a tener una puntada, sabía que no podría salir y no podía hacer que su caballero también muera.

-Vete! - grito furiosa. -no quiero que mueras, no aquí. Debes ayudar con mis sobrinas.

-No quiero dejarte aquí, se que te puedo sacar, no quiero que mueras sola. -Los aviones de la fuerza áera sobrevolaban el edificio, como mucho tendrían un minuto mas para escapar, él solo lo lograría, pero con ella no, lo sabía. Tomó con fuerza a su caballero del cuello para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No estoy salvando a mi caballero, estoy salvando a mi hermano. -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. -además lamentablemente no voy a morir sola. -susurro acariciando su vientre. -Vete por favor, no me obligues a usar la poca fuerza que me queda. - Cia se dio cuenta que no la podría convencer, se acerco lentamente y la beso, Ryana correspondió él beso, pero rápidamente lo corto. -Prométeme que las vas a cuidar. -Cia asintió, ahora tendría que irse para cumplir la promesa que le había echo.

-Te amo Ryana. -dijo mientras se paraba.

-Apurate, tienes que cumplir la promesa que me hiciste recuerda lo. -Cia se fue en contra de su voluntad, salió rápidamente. Cuando llegó junto a los otros se le quedaron mirando. Saya miró sobre el hombro del caballero pero su hermana nunca apareció. -Me hizo prometer que las cuidara. -dijo Cia en un halo de voz.

-No, no ella también no. -Saya comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Kai se acerco y la abrazó.

Ryana se arrastró hasta la pared, se sentó contra ella, tomo su vientre con fuerza, los dolores no pasaban, quizás se volviera a desmayar y no sintiera nada.

Los aviones se sentían cada vez mas cerca, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo. Pensaba en todas las muertes que se produjeron por esta inútil guerra por la avaricia de algunos.

Ryana sintió un mareo, los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, tendría suerte, pensó.

Sintió pisadas al final del pasillo, se dió vuelta con dificultad, quería insultar a Cia por desobedecerla, pero no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas, cayó desmayada antes de poder decir nada, lo único que vio fueron un par de elegantes zapatos negros, un par de zapatos que nunca había visto en los pies de Cia.


	9. Chapter 9

cap9

Había pasado un mes desde que todo había terminado. Todos estaban en la caverna "Omoro", David y Julia, quienes juntos tendrían un hijo, Louis, Lulu, Maho, Okamura, quienes se irian juntos al medio oriente, los amigos de Kai, Kaori, la amiga de Saya, e incluso Joel.

Las niñas estaban sobre la barra, Cia jugaba con ellas, haciendo las reír con gestos raros y cosquillas.

-Ponle picante quedara mas delicioso. -le dijo Louis a Kai, mientras los demás estaba compenetrados cada uno en su conversación.

-Estas loco. -Respondió. -Hey! -Exclamo cuando se percato de que la mujer que estaba detrás de él le estaba robando comida. -Tienes que esperar que estemos todos.

-Pero tengo que comer, tengo hambre. -dijo la pelinegra en un puchero.

-Si estuvieras embarazada te lo perdonaría, además tienes que adelgazar un poco.

-Deja de molestarla Kai. -lo regaño Saya con una sonrisa.

-Ves, mi hermana me defiende. -se burlo Ryana para luego sacarle la lengua.

La puerta se abrió de repente, un hombre de traje entro lentamente, la abitación quedo en silenció.

-Lamento llegar tarde. -dijo el hombre de cabello rubio mientras entraba.

-Menos mal que llegaste porque si no tu mujer iba a volver loco a Kai.- Dijo Louis, Ryana lo miró con finjido enojo, pero enseguida comenzo a reir. Todos saludaron al hombre y continuaron con sus respectivas charlas.

El joven que acababa de llegar se acerco lentamente al hombre sentado en la barra.

-Deja a mis hijas y a mis sobrinas en paz. -ordeno en un tono serió.

-No molestes hermano. -respondió Cia -son demasiado hermosas.

-Y si se parecen a mi- dijo Ryana burlona mente.

-Hola amor. -dijo dándole un abrazo a la ojiverde, esta le regalo una sonrisa y luego la beso.

-Hola mi Solomon. -le dijo dulcemente. Sentía alegría cada vez que lo podía nombrar y recordar que era suyo, como ella de él.

-Son demasiado empalagosos. -dijo burlona mente Cia.

-Hola Solomon. -Saludo Saya. Les sonrió a sus sobrinas haciendo que también sonrieran. -Vamos todos a comer. -Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Antes de hacerlo Ryana abrazo a su hermana con fuerza.

-Te voy a extrañar. -le murmuro en el oído. Saya la miró sorprendida, sabía que su sueño estaba demasiado cerca, pero como había echo su hermana para darse cuenta.

La cena pasó tranquilamente, cuando Saya salió de la caverna Ryana le pidió a kai que la acompañara. Se abrazó con fuerza a Solomon y disimuladamente dejo que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-Te veo en treinta años hermanita. -Solomon la abrazo con mas fuerza.

-No llores, guarda lagrimas para cuando tu sueño llegue y tengas que despedirte de las niñas y de mi. -Ryana miró al hombre que amaba a los ojos, y lo beso. -Te amo mi Ryana.

-Te amo mi solomon.

* * *

><p>Kai llevaba a las hijas de Diva hasta el lugar donde Saya dormiría los 30 años de su descanso. Habían pasado 10 años desde que se había dormido. Cuando llegaron a la parte superior las niñas corrieron a abrazar a sus tios y sus primas.<p>

-Ryana, Solomon. Que sorpresas verlos. -Saludo Kai. -Hola Irene, hola Sophy. -dijo poniendo ce a la altura de dos niñas de aproximadamente 10 años como las hijas de Diva, estas eran muy parecidas a sus primas pero la única diferencia era que una tenían ojos verdes y otra grises.

-Hola Kai. -saludaron los dos al unisono.

Ryana nunca había tenido los síntomas de que llegaría su sueño, por los estudios que julia le había echo, era por el embarazo, este le había sacado algunas cosas de chiropteros, como el sueño de treinta años y que su sangre sea venenosa para los de su especie.

Kai vio la rosa que había en la puerta de la tumba de su familia, esta tenía un listón azul atado.

Ryana rió por lo bajo y miró a Solomon, las cuatro niñas correteaban por el lugar pero se detuvieron un instante para saludar a alguien a lo lejos.

-Haji. -susurro Kai. -Vamos todos, es hora de comer.- Las cuatro niñas salieron corriendo detrás de Kai para comer juntos. -¿vienen? -dijo mirando hacia la pareja que se mantenía abrazados con dos niñas recién nacidas en brazos. Estas dos niñas también eran muy parecidas a sus hermanas, pero estas tenían ojos una celeste y la otra marrón.

-Ya vamos. -respondió Ryana con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miro una vez mas donde su hermana dormía y miro hacia unos árboles. -Cuando despierte tendremos que buscar la manera de que Saya y Haji puedan tener bebes. -dijo mirando a su marido.

-Claro amor. -dijo sonriendo, para luego besarle la frente.

-¿Tu que opinas Haji? -dijo mirando hacia los arboles otra vez

-Mejor vamos, porque Kai se va a volver loco con aquellas cuatro. -Ryana asintió, juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás. Se dio vuelta para mirar una vez mas la tumba en la que su hermana tendría su letargo de 30 años.

-¿Vienes o que Cia?, se que quieres estar con las niñas. -Cia los siguió tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, había entendido que Ryana nunca lo amaría, pero estar junto a ella, las niñas y su hermano lo hacia feliz, esa era su familia.

Todos comieron y jugaron en la playa cuando el atardecer se acerco, Ryana se recostó en el pecho de Solomon para ver la escena. Kai jugando con sus hijas y las de Diva, Cia con sus otras hijas.

-Que hermosa familia que tenemos. -habló. -se que dentro de 20 años va a crecer mas. -Solomon rió sonoramente y luego beso a su esposa. -Gracias Saya por a ver vivido por el bien que ahora tenemos.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustados... BESOS.<p> 


End file.
